A Heart Bent on Revenge
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: That day, it might have been his last. But his heart didn't stop, his soul didn't leave. Sent into a coma like state, he was buried alive. Now he has awaken. The only thing on his mind, and in his heart, is revenge. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Buried Alive

-1Title: Naruto: A Heart Bent on Revenge

Author: Marlo Hayes

Chapter 1: Buried Alive

First thing he realized was that it was hard to breath. A cold sweat ran down his face, which made situation even more uncomfortable. His arms were crossed over his chest. Then he realized a searing pain in his left shoulder.

Once he got his breathing under control, he took time to survey his surroundings. Not much. He was underground. Lucky for him the soft soil had an air pocket where he was located. Still having trouble breathing he was going to try and dig out. Slowly he moved his arms up to the place in front of his face and began to scoop away dirt.

The soil was soft and moist. Every once in a while a bit of water would trickle through. His mouth was parched and he was tempted to drink some. Slowly the soil got softer and softer. After an hour had gone by he hit mud. Seeing he was near the surface he thrust his hand upward. Air!

Trying as hard as one can, he pulled himself up out of the grave and into the rain. First thing the boy did was take a deep breath.

'_Air! Finally I can breath!_' he thought.

But all his joy faded when he saw the grave next to him.


	2. Chapter 2: After All This Time

-1Chapter 2: After All This Time

_slurp!_ The blonde headed ninja sat at his favorite ramen restaurant, enjoying a bowl of ramen noodles and barbeque pork.

Naruto had a day off from missions. Even though he disagreed at first it was still nice to just relax. He thought about meeting up with Sakura later and maybe going on a date.

'_Not much to do so far' _Naruto thought as he finished his fifth bowl. '_Maybe if I bother Tsunade-sama enough she'll put me on a mission.' _He sighed realizing she would just get mad.

* * *

At her house, Sakura got ready for a day of training with the fifth Hokage. Sakura put her hair back with her headband and went downstairs for breakfast. It was such a beautiful day outside. As usual the sun was shining and the sky was clear. For some reason this made her happier than usual.

Sakura helped her mom cook breakfast for her and her dad. Once her chores at home were done she set out into Konoha's streets. The Hokage's tower stood proudly overlooking the Hidden Leaf Village, the hidden village of the fire country.

For some reason, seeing that tower made her feel proud to be a ninja.

* * *

Naruto ran in to the Hokage's office and leaned over her desk. It was still early and the sun had just made it to the top of the sky. Tsunade was still rubbing her eyes in order to wake up. Shizune, her assistant, had already stacked a large pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Naruto! It's your day off, don't tell me you want a mission!"

The genin just crossed his arms and stood up straight in front of her. "Well why do _I _need a day off. My missions haven't been real missions lately! More like chores," he jutted out his jaw like he did when he was pouting.

Tsunade rubbed her head. It was trouble enough going through this paperwork, but she had to deal with him everyday he was in the village and Kakashi was out on a mission. So this meant she was stuck with him. Or was she?

"Naruto, I just might have something for you." She smiled hoping her plan would work.

As expected Naruto was interested. But he was dumb and would undoubtedly fall for any trick. "Yeah," he replied looking at the Hokage suspiciously, "Now no tricks, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled, "Of course not, Naruto-san." She pretended to shift through papers like she was looking for something. "Ah! Here we go. It's perfect just for you."

Now Naruto was interested. He was smiling and leaning over her desk to see what the paper said. His eyes reaching over and prying at the paper, wanting it to bend his way.

'_Got him! Maybe now he will leave me alone.' _"Are you ready, it's very difficult to do. Especially for you." '_Now he'll definitely do it.'_

"Just leave it to me! I can do it. Believe it!"

"Okay, here it is…" She leaned closer to him as if it were a secret, and whispered in his ear. "Go to the park," she moved her eyes around the room as it to see that no one was listening, "and, listen carefully."

By now Naruto was wondering why she was being so secretive. "Uh, huh!"

"Ok, go to the park and, and, relax, have fun," then she yelled, " It's your day off!"

Naruto stepped back and rubbed his ears. "Ow!" Naruto knew she could be loud, but this was right in his ear! "That's not a real mission! I want a real one!"

"This is a real one. Now Naruto please leave my office." But Naruto wasn't going to back down.

"Tsunade-sama! I can do that when I have free time! Give me a mission!"

All of a sudden Tsunade's face got real dark and scary, Naruto gulped. "Naruto, this is your day off. Now either you enjoy or you spend it in the hospital. So, what do you say?"

"I'll be going, bye." He turned to leave but kept an eye on the scary Hokage.

Just as he was about to open the door Sakura walked in. "Hi, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun. I thought you were on a break from missions." Naruto gave a look at Tsunade.

"Unfortunately, yes," he mumbled.

Tsunade sighed at the ninja. "Sakura-san, is there something you would like?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going to teach me any new medical techniques today? Or if you wanted me to practice?"

Tsunade thought about it. She had nothing planned, so that means Sakura would be free, maybe? "Sakura I'm sorry but I don't have anything for you to do at the moment." Sakura looked a little disappointed. "But, maybe you and Naruto can do something for me."

Naruto was interested in doing something with Sakura. The two looked at Tsunade.

"Ok" The two replied at the same time. "Good, Now as you might know the Academy had a little contest. Who ever won got to go on a trip to a festival in another village. What I would like you to do is chaperone the trip. All of our ninjas are busy today."

Naruto wasn't happy with the idea of watching a bunch of snot nosed little kids. "Babaysitting! You want me to babysit some bunch of little kids! C'mon!"

Sakura smiled, she just needed something to do. '_Better than nothing.' _"Thank You, for the assignment."

Naruto still wasn't happy about it. "But why ME and Sakura-Chan?"

"Because, Naruto, YOU have nothing better to do and Sakura can use her medical techniques in case the kids hurt themselves. OK? Good. Now they will be ready to leave at... 11:30. The festival starts at 2. That gives you three hours." She waved her hand at the door singaling them to go.

* * *

He sat on a branch of an oak, right outside the village. After all this time he found it. The Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. The hidden ninja village of the Country of Fire. Before entering the village he started jumping from branch to branch, surveying the wall that protected the village.

Then he stopped. At a building with a sign that said "Academy" were two of the people that he was hunting. Two of the people that were at the bridge that day. Two of the people he would take his revenge on. Two of the people that aided in his death, and the death of his dear friend, Zabuza.

* * *

_Hope you like it so far. More chapters to come soon. Please R&R. P.S. It gets very violent in chapter 4. Prepare for your stomach to churn. Graphic descriptions._

_Read on._


	3. Chapter 3: The First Move

-1Chapter 3: The First Move

"Now, we're expose to have 8 kids coming on this trip….Naruto?" Sakura looked at Naruto. He was looking off into the distance. This got her angry, "Naruto!" wamp "Pay attention!"

"Ow! First Tsunade-sama attacks my ears, andnow Sakura-Changoes after my head." He said while rubbing a large lump on his head. "What was that for?"

"I said pay attention. Now," Sakura said holding a paper in her hand, "We are esposed to be looking after 8 kids. That means you get 4 and I'll get 4. Naruto...? Naruto! Pay attention!"

Naruto turned around before he could get hit again. "I heard you! I heard you, just don't hit me!"

hmph " Ok, so did you bring the lunch. I got the rest of the stuffwe need," Sakura pointed to her pack.

"Hmmm...lunch...," Naruto tapped his chin, "Oh! Yeah, I packed us lunch right here." He pointed to a spot on the ground.

"Haha, now where is your pack?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Naruto, this better not be a joke!" She clenched her fist.

Naruto put his hands in front of him, waving them in defense. "No, no, I just must have forgotten my pack at home. Don't worry I'll go get it right now." He took off in the direction of his house. Sakura just sighed and rolled her eyes.

She didn't know how long he would be so she sat on one of the benches.

* * *

Haku watched them from his hideout. It would be easier to kill one of them when they were alone. But he thought hard about his choice. After all he didn't enjoy killing. was it really necessary to kill her. After all, all she did was protect the bridge builder. She did nothing to him, or Zabuza. He sighed. Relieved that he didn't have to kill her after all. Haku wanted to kill only those that were guilty.

So he would wait, wait for the boy, Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was coming back from a mission. Jumping from branch to branch. He could now see the village wall. But something in the trees caught his attention. It was moving fast.

To make sure it wasn't dangerous, Kakashi followed it. When he was able to get a clear veiw of who/what it was, his heart nearly stopped. '_That boy, he's alive. How?' _Instead of interupting Haku he followed close behind. Wondering what the boy was up to.

* * *

_Okay, end of chapter 3. Next chapter we get to see some action. Please R&R, but be nice, I'm kind of new at this. Thank you._

_Read on._


	4. Chapter 4: The Sky is Green, Grass is Bl

-1Chapter 4: The Sky Is Green, Grass is Blue

Haku paused in the tree. He felt like he was being watched. His head wizzed around looking for followers. No one. But this didn't ease his feeling. So Haku began to move again. Hoping that who ever was following would leave, or be shown.

* * *

Kakashi watched Haku leave. Instead of pursuing, he decided to see what the boy was looking at. '_Why would he be watching Sakura?' _He knew he had to report this to the Hokage. Kakashi lept throught he trees, hoping the boy wouldn't try anything.

* * *

"Hey!" a citizan yelled as Naruto brushed past them. Nearly nocking them over. As soon as he got into his appartment, he reached for his bag and hurried out again. The last thing he needed was Sakura getting mad at him again. 

"Shit!" Waswhat came out as his foot slipped on the steps. He bounced down the steps. Lucky he had his butt to land on. "No more getting hurt today, please." He whined to no one in particular.

The streets were getting busy since it was close to the afternoon. Naruto decided it was faster if he went by rooftop. His feet moved as fast as ever.

Then, something sped past his fast. nearly catching his nose. His feet slid to a stop. On the side of the roof, a needle was stuck in the tiles. Before he could think twice a storm of needles came at him.

* * *

Sakura was getting impatient. '_Where are you Naruto?' _

Then a noise came from behind. She turned around, her hand on a kunai. Sakura sighed with relief at the sight of her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, your back."

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura was confused, her senei's voice sounded a bit worried. "He went back to get the lunch for us. Why?" But before her question was answered, Kakashi was off and running on rooftops.

'_I better find out what's wrong!' _Sakura wrote a note real quick, incase she wasn't back in time to meet the kids. Then she was chasing after her sensei.

* * *

Naruto moved quickly as the needles rained down on him. One had gotten him in his right arm. It stung, more than it should. Then he saw some kind of liquid. The needle was had a light coat of it on. "Poison!" 

"Close," came a voice from across the roof. Naruto thought the voice was familiar. When he looked up, the pain in his arm seemed to be shadowed by the fear he was feeling.

"Haku! How? Your..? Alive?" Haku smiled at his opponets confusion. The smile turned into a face of stone and hate. Haku lunged forward, throwing as many needles as he saw fit.

Naruto needed to bring this fight away from public and out of the village. He moved with great speed, dodging what needles he could. Without Haku realizing it, they were moving closer and closer to the edge of the city.

'_I'll have the advantage in the woods, he doesn't know this place like I do.' _

Naruto increased his speed, but not so much that Haku lost sight of him. Naruto was still confused and questions raced through his mind. He had to keep focus. He had to clear his mind.

* * *

Kakashi saw naruto in the distance. He was running, but from what. He didn't see any one following Naruto. 

'_It's a trap!'_ Kakashi realized that Naruto thought Haku was trailing him. "Naruto! Naruto! Stop it's a trap!"

Naruto turned back to see his sensei, but no haku. But instead of stopping, naruto's feet kept going. It was too late for Naruto to do anything. he was already out of Konoha.

He stood in a clearing. It was nice at this time of year, with the pastel greens and golden sun. The clearing was beautiful. But it would soon be stained with blood. Naruto knew he couldn't stand still for too long.

Before he could start up again, he heard a justsu being performed. Then mirrors. Mirrors surround him. His heartbeat quickened. Naruto knew what would come next.

An eery silence stood for what seemed like eternity. A cold sweat went rolled down naruto's face, and the rest of his body tightened. When nothing happened his body relaxed a little.

A pain was shot through him as needles rained down upon him. "Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed in pain. Needles stuck out from his arms and legs. Naruto fell to the ground and cried out again as his arms stopped him from falling all the way.

The pain was intense. Something was different about these needles. That's when Naruto saw the liquid again.

"This...poison... it's differnt somehow. From.. others." Naruto exclaimed between breaths and surges of pain. A laugh came from the shadows. Then Haku's image appeared in the mirrors.

"It's not poison. But it's close. It's a secret type of poison, I guess you can say. It's expose to attack the nerves and evoke pain. Now you will feel, feel how I felt when I found Zabuza's grave beside me. Why?"

Naruto was even more confused, why was he after him. If he wanted revenge then he should have been after Gato's gang. "Why what?" Haku's face turned dark and threatening.

"Why kill Zabuza? Why? Why did he have to die? I gave my life for him! Now I'm alive? Why not him?" Tears rolled down his face. Haku didn't hold them back. "Why?" he whispered.

Memories of losing Sasuke to Orochimaru flooded Naruto's mind. He remebered how he had felt, how he does feel. How he would have done anything to get Sasuke back. Pity and understanding filled his heart. Naruto couldn't help but cry, feeling the pain he had felt back then. Realizing Haku was alone now.

* * *

Kakashi ran into the woods. He hoped he wasn't too late. A scream of pain came crashing through the woods. It was a scream he would never forget. It tore through his heart. The feeling it had left behind was horrible. His stomach felt funny, his heart seemed heavy and yet light at the same time. 

Knowing he had to hurry, and the scream was his only clue, he headed in that direction.

* * *

Sakura was following her sensei from far behind. Whenshe heard a scream from within the trees. Something about the scream made her stop. Frozen with fear and a sudden weight on her chest. A feeling that she was alone, and cold. Chills ran up her spine. She had to continue to track Naruto. She had to. Now a feeling, something she never felt before, was driving her forward.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto's pain had gotten worse. But it wasn't just physical pain, it was emotional pain. The pain he had felt when he was alone, afraid, and falling. He felt like the world would crash in around him and he would fall into an endless pit of fear and darkness. 

Haku stared at him. Now he was more confused than Naruto. '_Why is he screaming? I haven't hit him with another barage, the pain is constant not in waves. So why?' _He was asking the same question as he had asked Naruto before. Now Haku was scared. '_Is this really what I want? Do I really want to kill him? Yes! No! I don't know!' _

Haku grabbed his head in confusion. After all he didn't know all the facts. He wasn't meant to be a killer. HE didn't want to be a killer. But that doesn't matter, does it? Yes, it doesn't matter what he wants as long as he finishes his mission. No! that wasn't it. But he's a shinobi. Shinobi are killing tools. '_We're here so others don't go mad, don't go mad from all the killing.'_

All of a sudden a pain went through his right shoulder. The mirrors shattered, just like Haku's heart had when he saw Zabuza's grave.

A kunai was sticking out of hsi right shoulder from the back. Kakahsi was standing behind him. Haku realized the danger and left. Not knowing what to do next. His mind a whirlwind of confusion.

Kakashi let the boy go. He knew he would gain nothing by following him. Kakashi walked over to Naruto, who was still bent over in pain. The ground was soggy from the the ice mirrors melting.

Naruto was a bit shooken up. He was trembling from the pain. Kakashi gentley picked out each needle. He put one away, wanting to examine what liquid was used. When he went to pick up Naruto he mumbled something.

"The sky is green, the grass is blue. The dead are alive."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. I found it helps if you listen to a sad song while reading. _

_Read on..._

_Not as violent as I was going to make it. Next chapter lots of action though!_


	5. Chapter 5: Kakashi vs Haku

-1Chapter 5: Finally! Haku vs Kakashi

Naruto woke up, still a little dazed and confused about what had happened. He found Sakura sitting beside his bed. It seemed that she had fallen asleep. Her was resting against her chest. He smiled. Her feelings for him had gone from annoying brat, to a good friend. One she cares about. Naruto hoped that one day it would go beyond those little feelings.

Her head rose and a smile spread across her face. "Oh, your finally awake. How do you feel?"

Outside the stars were spread across the sky. Like autum leaves falling from a tree. The sight eased the little pain he still felt. "I thought, I thought visitor hours ended." Naruto turned his head back to Sakura.

"Well, they did. But thanks to Tsunade-sama, I got to stay to see if you'll be okay. I mean the nurses can't afford to sit by one person all night?" Sakura had started to blush. She was little embarressed. Hoping morining would have come before he had woken up.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sat up. He stretched his arms. " Thank you. "

"For what?"

"For caring." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Tsunade-sama said you might not be fully recovered for a week." She didn't know what was with her. For some reason she felt a little different around him. "I guess I can go home." She stood up when she felt his eyes staring at her.

"Sakura-chan. Please stay until I fall asleep again. It's comforting knowing your here." Naruto laid back down. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

_A boy stood in the light. Nothing was around him except darkness. Then a voice came from behind. A voice he wanted to here._

_"Haku," Haku turned around but no one was there. Then he saw Zabuza's face. He reached out a hand and started running to him. But as Haku got closer, Zabuza got further away._

_"WAIT!" Then he fell. And kept falling. His hand still stretched out to Zabuza. He heard his name over and over again through the darkness. _

_"Haku, Haku, Haku," the voice wouldn't stop!_

Ahhhh!" He woke up outside of the wall. Sleeping in a nest of branches he had made.

He shivered from the cold, and from fear.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the roof of the hospital. He could hear Naruto talking to Sakura below. Questions went through his mind. Tomorrow he would ask Tsunade, see if she could determine why Haku was alive. 

'_I thought I had killed him. I'm glad he's alive, he didn't deserve to die. But why go after Naruto? How did he get here?' _His mind was restless. What had happened surprised everyone, everyone who knew Haku. '_Is Zabuza still alive? No, he would have been dug up by Haku if he were.' _

_

* * *

_

The morning sun brought out questions and thoughts. Thoughts they never knew they would think.

* * *

Naruto sat up in his bed with his undershirt on. He stretched, the night had been quiet. The window was open and a refreshing breeze came in. Naruto's lungs filled with the cool air. When he looked at the chair beside him it was empty. '_I guess Sakura-chan went home.'_

Just then the door opened, in came the nurse with Sakura close behind. "Your up. Good, I have a vistitor for you." The nurse stepped aside. Naruto saw Sakura had a dafidal, and a try that had a bowl of ramen on it. "Hokage-sama will be visiting you later Naruto-san. Rest up, no trying to get out or anything."

"Don't worry!" Naruto smiled. The nurse left and Sakura sat on the chair. "Hmmm...RAMEN!"

Sakura giggled a little, "I thought you wouldn't enjoy the hospital food, so I brought this. Eat up. I know word of you being hospitalized will reach the others soon."

Naruto smiled. He started slurping down the soup."Arigato!"

* * *

It was the middle of the day. Sakura had left to do chores at home. Naruto was grateful for her visit, but he was puzzled about her sudden kindness. Oh,well. 

As expected Tsunade came to check out Naruto, Kakashi came as well. "Let's check your vital spots." Tsunade checked several places on his body. But she only saw nerve damage on his arms and legs.

"So you say he used a needles with some kind of liquid on them? If I had one of the needles I could probably come up with an antidote." As she said that, Kakashi pulled out one of the needles that was stored in a plastic bag.

"I almost forgot the needle I plucked from Naruto. I hope you can use it." He handed the bag to her. And with that Tsunade left. Kakashi stood there. He didn't want to go, not yet. "Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why did Haku attack you?" Naruto looked at his sensei. Kakashi's gaze was fixed out of the window.

Naruto sat up, remebering last nights events seemed a little hard for some reason. "He said he wanted to make me feel like the way... he felt when he saw Zabuza's grave. I'm guessing it's revenge for Zabuza he wants. But we didn't kill Zabuza!"

Kakashi's one visible eye looked sad. "He doesn't know that. But what he saw before I hit him would suggest that we were the ones." Kakashi turned to leave the room.

"WAIT! What are we going to do?"

"Wait, wait for him to attack next." Then he left. Naruto didn't want to wait. He wanted to knock some sense into Haku. Before Haku did anything he didn't want to.

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the sun. He smiled under the mask. Even with the current conditions, he manged to be the same ladback Kakashi-sensei. But something was different in the air.

* * *

Sakura frowned. When she offered to help to help clean she didn't mean this. The toilet wasn't all that important for her to clean. Her face was stuck in a scowl. 

Next were the windows, the carpets, then dusting. She hoped that Naruto or Kakashi would call her on a mission or to train. She sighed as she knew that was a slim chance.

* * *

Haku decided that killing Naruto in the hospital was too cruel. He wanted them to have a chance at least. But they didn't give Zabuza a chance. This thought enraged him. He needed to get rid of them as soon as possible. 

'_Damn Naruto! Manipulating the way I think!We are tools. We are. Aren't we? Yes! Don't beleive him.'_ And now he was a tool of revenge. A tool that wouldn't break, or stop until the job was done. That's when he saw the silver haired ninja walking down the streets. '_Now's my chance. I won't give up this time!'_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi entered the woods. He wanted to further investigate the place where Naruto was attacked. That's when he realized he was being followed.

* * *

Haku need to wait until he wasn't moving. That's when he would attack. Thejounin knelt down by the patch of grass where Naruto went down. Now! His hands formed a seal at top speed. Soon Kakashi was surrounded by mirrors. 

Haku wasn't wasting any time with killing him. Needles started to bombard Kakashi. '_Got him! I won't stop until he's dead!' _

"NO!" Haku screamed as the jounin turned into a cloud of smoke and the mirrors shattered once again. "How?" Haku jumped out of the trees. Just as before a pain ran through his side. That's when he saw the kunai sticking out of his right arme and leg. Haku pulled them out with anger. "I had you!"

"No you didn't." Kakashi stood between two trees. Their shadows crossed over him, giving him a more threating look. "Listen or die. We didn't kill Zabuza. Gato's men did. He died for you. Naruto is innocent. Leave us alone." He lowered his kunai to his side.

He looked down at his hands. They shook violently. Tears strolled down Haku's face. He made a promise to himself not to stop until they were dead, or he was. "No, I can't beleive that. Stop lying to me to protect yourself and Naruto! I won't stop! I can't stop! It's all your fault! If you hadn't come, then Zabuza and I could have lived in peace. Why? Why am I alive? If not to kill you, then what?"

They both stood in silence. Then Haku couldn't take it anymore. He ran forward pulling out his needles and shooting them as fast and as many as he could.

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru came into his room. "How-how do you feel?" 

Naruto sat up to greet them. "I'm feeling fine. The pain is little or nothing now."

"That's good. Maybe you can get back to the easy missions so we get more challenging ones." Kiba laughed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said in his lazy way of doing things. No matter how shy, mean, and lazy they were; they were still Naruto's friends. He was happy to see them.

* * *

It was all Kakashi could do to dodge the attack. Haku raced at him; anger, hate, and fear filled his heart. He couldn't let them live. Not even if he wanted to. This was for Zabuza. "Die!" he screamed in rage.

Kakashi lept back onto the branches and then began jumping from tree to tree. Haku was close behind. Tossing needles and kunai at him. "I guess I have no choice, if you won't listen then..." Kakashi didn't finish his thought. Maybe if he could just knock him out. He didn't want to have to kill him, again.

The two ninjas danced among the trees. Every step got faster and more careful. Their feet skidded off the bark. Each time one of them touched down another would attack. First all it was was kunai and needles. Flying here and there, slicing up the trees.

Then came the most destructive force they could come up with. Haku had learned some new justsus and was just itching to use them. As quick as he could he did several hand seals.

Kakashi saw it and immedieately lifted up his headband to expose the sharigan. The grass grew to an abnormal height. Kakashi slipped and almost fell. His hand skid the groun. It was cut! "The grass are like spikes!" Now he knew he had to be even more diligant.

* * *

Sakura was tired from doing chores. She layed against the cool stone of her doorstep. The sun warmed her blood and brightened her mood. She smiled at the sky as a pair of birds flew over the sky.

* * *

Naruto laughed at one of Kiba's jokes. Hinata twinddled her thumbs, happy that Naruto was okay. Shikamaru smiled. No matter how lazy he was, he always enjoyed the company of friends. Naruto looked out the window and saw a pair of blue birds flying.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. More coming soon..._

_Don't worry I won't take forever to get the next chapter up. Listen to some action music during Haku and kakashi fight. It really makes reading more interesting. Want some song suggestions? okay: 1. Prison song (system of a down) 2. chop suey! (system of a down.) For chapter 4 I would suggest 1. if i could turn back time (cher)_

_Read on..._

_P.S. Please don't mind any type 'O's!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle Continues!

_Play some music while reading, or writing. I found out that listening to music while writin helps me get into the mood for the scene i'm writing. And helps the reading more entertaingin while reading._

* * *

-1Chapter 6: The Battle Continues

Kakashi grabs a branch and swings around to kick Haku in the chest. He quickly forms a hand seal as Haku falls to the killer grass. All of a sudden a gust of wind came and swept Haku against a tree. The winds cut him in several parts. When the winds subsided he landed on a branch.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street to the flower shop. Her mother was having a friend over for dinner and she wanted some flowers in a vase for the center peice. '_I think I'll bring Naruto some apples. Will he like them?'_ Sakura stopped walking. Why was she concerning herself with naruto? Well he is her friend. But she felt something different this time. She wants to do something for him. Why?

* * *

Naruto waved his friends goodbye as they left his room. The day was nice. Nice to be alive and happy. He watched the clouds go by. They floated without a care through the gentle blue sea, atop of the world.

* * *

A kunai stuck itself in the bark next to Kakashi's head. This was it. He had to kill Haku. There was no stopping this boy's anger. A blue light was gathering in Kakashi's hand. He grabbed his wrist as one thousand birds called out. The chidori was gathering more and more strength. Kakashi dug his hand into the trunk of the tree. He ran down it, gatheringmomentum as he raced towards the wounded Haku.

* * *

Naruto ate some of the jell-o that the nurse brought him. He felt happy and comforable. Although he rather be out there tracking down Haku. His happiness was fading. He needed to stop Haku. To explain what happened on the bridge that day. '_Kakashi-sensei!'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura opened the hospital door to the waiting room just to see Naruto arguing with the nurses at the front desk.

"I have to go! It's important!" Naruto slammed his fist on the desk. The nurse pulled back. Then she stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, according to Hokage-sama, you aren't fully healed yet. Therefore until I get her conformation I can't discharge you!" She sat back down. Naruto frowned. But what worried Sakura was the look in Naruto's eyes.

Just then Naruto noticed her standing there. "Sakura-chan! Did you come to visit me?" He walked over to her.

"I brought you some apples. Figuring you might want some fresh fruit. How do you feel...?" Naruto grabbed her by the elbow and led her to his room. There he pulled her in the room and shut the door.

"Listen Sakura-chan. Something is different about Haku. He's even more powerful and dangerous then when we met him at the bridge. Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's eyes were filled with worry and fear. Sakura's heart sank. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling.

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen him since he dropped you off here. Why?"

Naruto lowered his head. "I think he went after Haku. I'm sure he knows that Haku is more dangerous this time. We have to help him. Help me get out of here!"

* * *

The branch were Haku was resting was right in front of him. He jumped, but right before he could smash into him, Haku moved. The colistion caused splintters to fly and the wood made a large cracking sound. Surprised by the boy's trick, Kakashi didn't know what to do next. But Haku did...

* * *

"Be careful! Naruto!" Sakura screamed as Naruto fell from the window. The sheet wasn't that long, but he hoped that it would have been longer. Naruto fell on his back. Sakura covered her mouth in fear. She jumped from the window. Landing right beside him.

"Naru..to?" His eyes opened. She sighed, then shoved his side. (She would have hit him if he just hadn't come out of the hospital). "You scared me! I thought you were hurt again!"

"Sakura-chan, me, HURT, by a little fall." Naruto said in a sarcastic way. "Let's hurry. They're probabaly in the woods."

* * *

Haku came up from behind and tripped Kakashi. Before Kakashi could hit the ground Haku threw two kunai. Pinning him to the tree. "Now, I'll finish you and go after that boy!"

* * *

_Did you like this chapter? Let me know. _

_Read on..._


	7. Chapter 7: A close call

-1Chapter 7: A Close Call

Haku let his remaining needles loose. But at that last moment Kakashi used a small form of Chidori to blast the tree below him. Wood once again went everywhere. Kakashi was pinned close enough to the ground that the trunk broke in half. The large oak began to fall.

Haku jumped back. Kakashi was able to roll away from the tree. To his surprise, and releif, the grass had gone back to normal.

When the tree hit the ground a large cloud of dust enveloped the surrounding area. Kakashi used this to his advantage and got up behind Haku. But Haku would not be deafeted so easily. He had trained for a long time, waiting for this moment. Now was not the time to break.

Haku moved to one side and escaped, but not before Kakashi had nicked him on the shoulder with a kunai.

Kakashi stood there as Haku's figure disappeared into the shrouds of the forest.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were close to the gate of the village. "Sakura-chan, we have to hurry. I have no idea how strong Haku has gotten." Sakura moved faster catching up with Naruto. They ran shoulder to shoulder. The gate came up pretty fast. When the two genins were just outside the gate that's when he appeared.

* * *

Kakashi needed to get back to the village. It was obvious that Haku had grown much more stronger than they had realized.'_Having an enemy such as himself, this could get very difficult.' _Kakashi started heading home. He was at the gate when he saw someone coming his way.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alright!" Sakura's heart jumped for joy. Naruto smiled. Other than a few tares in his vest, and what looked like a cut on his hand, he was unharmed.

The three of them walked to the Hokage tower together. They had to report on Haku, and to see about catching him. Naruto was just happy that his sensei was alright. Next time, Naruto will aid him. Kakashi's eye crinkled in the way it does when he smiles.

"We have a handful to deal with. Are you ready? Haku's heart is full of anger and confusion. Be cautious when fighting him. We don't know when he will strike next."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Sakura heard what he said, but she was thinking to herself at the time. '_Why hasn't he attacked me yet? Is he only after Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?' _

They reached the tower and entered. It was time for them to strike. Right now Haku was injured. Even if it is just a scratch on his shoulder. Any advantage, no matter how little, would be of help.

* * *

_Hi, I know, one of the shorteset chapters ever. Well I wanted to give you something to think about while I take a break from writing. Okay next chapter will be a lil slow, but i have to refreshen my brain. _

_Read on..._


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

_Note: Sorry if it jumps from one subject to the next w/out a line. My computer wasn't working so well. So the line wasn't popping up. _

-1Chapter 8: The Hunter, Becomes the The Hunted

Haku jumped from limb to limb. The cut on his shoulder wasn't big, but it was bleeding heavly. If he didn't find something to wrap it in he could bleed to death.

The sun was setting and the woods were getting dark. At this rate Haku would be traveling in the night. The camp he had made for himself was further away from Konoha. This way he could rest and take of himself without worrying about being seen or caught off guard.

His heart was racing and his breathing was hard. After all two attacks in less than twenty four hours was hard to keep up with. The next branch was large enough, so he rested on it. Haku realized he wouldn't make it to the medical supplies in time. _rip!_ He tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his shirt. It was long enough so that he could do several wraps around the wound.

When Haku released pressure on the wound, blood gushed out. He immeditately replaced his hand. Only under the sleeve this time. Gentley he pulled up the sleeve with his free hand. Blood trickled down his arm all the way to his wrist. Where it dripped casually to the ground.

Haku pinned peice of cloth in front of the wound. Then he proceed to tightly wrap it around the wound. This was hard considering the postion his hands had to be in.

As if it couldn't get worse, a crack of thunder signaled the approaching rain. _drip, drip,_ Slowly the rain came, and slowly it gathered speed and power. Haku listened. The branches were so cluttered together above him that he was hardly getting wet. So he listened, closed his eyes and took it all in. The smell of moisture, the sound of pitter patter as the rain hit the ground.

The forest was peaceful. Haku was contempt, and without realizing it, he fell asleep. Still sitting on the branch, still listening to the rain, still smiling.

The rain outside panged against the windows in the Hokage's office. Standing in front of her desk were a silver haired jounin, a pink haired medical genin in training, and a blonded headed escapee from the hospital. Tsunade sighed. What they had told her was interesting. But that just meant more work. So she had Shizune get the reports that were made on that mission.

"I have them!" Shizune walked into the office holding a large file stuffed with papers. Tsunade sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy. "This isn't all the reports, it got mixed up with other missions. So instead of keeping you waiting, while I sorted through them, I decided..."

"To have us do the work." Naruto finished her thought. Shizune smiled. That wasn't what she had intened but it did sound like a good idea.

Sakura took the folder and started sorting the jumble of papers. "I found one peice already! It's easy when they're labled." Naruto came over to help. The other three stood back and let them work. Mainely because they thought they do enough already, the other was that they seemed to be having fun looking for the reports.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi who was watching his two students. "Kakashi-san."

"Hmm?" He turned around.

"I need to know," she put her hands under chin as she usually did. "Will any other citizans of Konoha be targeted? If so I have to take immediate action to protect the village." Kakashi's eye looked up as he was thinking. The only people on the bridge that day were, Sakura, Naruto, The bridge builder and Zabuza. And, Sasuke.

'_Zabuza's dead, and Haku's friend. The bridge builder wasn't a threat to him. Sakura wasn't either. And he beleives Sasuke is dead. It wouldn't matter if he didn't think that.' _"No, I only a danger to Naruto and I. Haku won't listen to reason. He beleives what he saw that day. Me fighting Zabuza, Naruto fighting him."

Tsunade rubbed her chin, pondering over the thought. "I see, so there is no threat to village. But there is still a threat to you. We have either catch him... or kill him." Kakashi stood silent. He didn't want to kill Haku a second time. He quickly changed the subject.

"Do you have any idea how he's alive, or what's on the needles he used?"

"I have a theory and yes. My theory is that when you hit him with the Chidori, it didn't quite make it to his heart. Therefore only stunning him, putting him into a comma like state. So his pulse must have been very weak if it was hard for you to feel it. Now about the needles. I don't know exactly what it is. But it's some kind of poison made from blowfish. Now blow fish can be deadly. But this liquid he uses attacks the nerves and evokes pain. For that to work he has to have percise accuracy. It's meant to be a tortuing devise. The human body can take only so much pain." She finished and sat back in her chair.

"Last one!" Sakura and Naruto held up the complete report, which had been only a small fraction of the folder. "It's complete." naruto handed the report to Tsunade.

"It says you were expose to be on a C-class mission! How is that possible. What you described was a B-class." Tsunade looked at the report and then at the ninjas, wondering which one was lying.

They all sighed, "He was part of a poor country. They couldn't afford to pay for a B-class. So they said it was a C-class. And of course there are large difference between the two." Kakashi explained. Tsunade frowned. Thinking that they tricked Konoha like that. Just to save a few dollars. That wasn't the only problem. They had genins on a chuunin level mission. That was more danger than she wanted them in.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked. He was anxious to get going, or at least do something.

"Well he's after you. I can't just put you in danger."

"We have to do something about him! If Haku is left alone... who knows what he can do?" Naruto wanted to hunt him down. To knock some sense into him!

Tsunade sighed. Three sighs in less than an hour. "Huh, I guess I can't argue with you. But I can't use you as bait!"

Sakura said, "You don't have to use us. We will do it ourselves. I may not be in danger, but I can't just stand by and let my friends get hurt. We should hunt down Haku and bring him back. If I go along then at least they have a medical ninja with them. Right? Let us go. There's no need to innvolve other people." Sakura stood tall and proud. She knew she should help her friends. If that meant just getting them the chance to capture Haku, then that's all she needed.

Tsunade restrained herself from sighing yet again. But before she could speak Naruto wanted his turn. "Plus we are the only qualified for the job. We have fought him before and now, after Kakashi-sensei fought him, we know what he's capapble of. Besides, who else would you ask? No one knows what he looks like." Naruto smiled, his hands on Tsunade's desk.

'_I'm going to get scolded for his behavior. Naruto please let her speak next time.' _Kakashi thought.

"Naruto," Tsunade said. Her voice a little agitated. "Before you so rudely interupted. I was going to say 'okay'." Naruto's smiled faded. He had just jepordized their chances of getting another 'okay.' "Now listen, I will let you pursue Haku. But proceed with caution. The last thing I need are three dead ninjas."

Naruto jumped into the air. '_I hope your prepared, Haku. Cause I'm coming for you!' _

Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi looked at Naruto confused. He was punching the air and kicking it too. Then he was doing a little victory dance. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered, "Is there something wrong with Naruto?"

"Maybe he's still a little dillusional from the fight?"

All three ninja were packed and ready to go. Surprisingly Kakashi was at the gate first. Naruto had the largest pack out of all of them. It stuck to the ground while Naruto tried to pull with him. It was all he could do to move it three inches. Kakashi and Sakura sighed.

"I can do it! Hold on! Almost..." the straps on his pack were stretching when...

SNAP Naruto's feet went flying as the pack pulled him back. "Ow," he just sat there. His body sunken into the pack. Sakura went over to help him. "Stupid pack!"

"Let me see what you brought. I'll organize it for you." Sakura opened the flap and almost felt like exploding. "Naruto! Half this stuff isn't necessary!" She turned to the guards at the gate. "Could take back the stuff I leave out. It would save us a lot of trouble and time." They nodded. They had heard of her strength and were afraid of Sakura getting angry and going after them.

Sakura got to work removing items and replacing the necessary things. Soon the pack was light enough to carrry. And the guards had a wheelbarrel full of stuff. "Let's get going." Kakashi said while forming a hand seal. He then thrusted his hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared.

When it cleared a small dog with a vest a headband appeared. "Pakun!"

"Oi, Kakashi what is it?"

"I need to you to track someone down. Here's his scent." Kakashi pulled out a long black hair. It was Haku's. Pakun took one long sniff of it, then he was off.

"This way!" All of them began following him. Expecting to get to Haku soon.

Haku didn't stop, he knew they would be after him soon. If that was so then they would have reinforcements.

He had managed to get his supplies and leave before the sun rose. Now he had a good lead. Haku slipped and decided it was time for a break. '_I've been running for hours.' breathing heavely _"How far have I come? Where am I?"

The view around him was mgnificant. Over the hill, the road was surrounded by a large field of flowers. Each flower had a pastel color to it. Pinks, blues, yellows, reds; all of them wavered in the breeze. Haku sighed. He would enjoy living in a place so peaceful and beautiful as this. He took in everything. Every little inch. His lungs filled with the scent and air of peace.

Then his mission returned to mind. He had to keep moving. If they caught him while they were still in numbers, and he was still injured, it would be the end. '_If only you were alive, Zabuza. Am what I doing really for you, or me?' _Haku felt his heart get heavy. Thinking of Zabuza made him feel loney.

The branches shifted in the wind. Leves rustled, grass created little waves. '_If only you were alive, we could enjoy this together. I'll be with you again. Once they fell what I felt. Once you are avenged.'_

They were a ways away from Konoha. At least seven miles. Now the sun was setting. "Let's make camp here." Kakashi said pulling out a tent. "I'll set up the tent, Naruto gather fire wood. Sakura-chan, would please cook the food tonight."

Naruto went to gather wood. Sakura pulled out a pot and some cold dumplings. They didn't know how long they would be out here, so Sakura had to rationize the supplies. She enjoyed cooking for them. It made her feel like she was part of this, even though she wasn't attacked. Sakura was glad for that too. After seeing how much trouble he gave Naruto. Thinking of Naruto being hurt made her feel angry, and sad. After all he was her friend. '_My **best **friend!' _she realized.

Naruto came back to the clearing with an armful of wood. "I hope this is enough." He dropped the sticks into a pile. Kakashi saw that Sakura was about to light the pile of wood. He sighed and walked over to the them.

"Let me help. You see if you just leave the wood like this it won't stay lit for very long," Kakashi started arranging the wood. He put the twigs in a little pile. It would make nice kindling. Then he put the larger pieces in a tee-pee like shape around the twigs. "Now light it. It should burn a lot longer." Sakura nodded and took back out the matches. The kindling lit and a fire was begining to emerge.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied. Naruto sat down next to the small campfire. He outstretched his hands. Even though it wasn't that cold, the warmth of the fire felt good.

When the fire was really blazing, Sakura put a pot of water over the it. "Where did you get the water?" naruto exclaimed. Sakura thought for a moment. "I really don't know, maybe..." she shrugged. "I forget."

Naruto jutted out his jaw again. "Sure you forget." He looked to his teacher. Kakashi had put up the tent, but he wasn't there. "Hey, Sakura-chan, where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Sakura turned around to the tent as well. Naruto was right. He wasn't there. But why would he leave without telling them? Then a noise came from the bush.

"Kakashi-sensei, where were you!" Naruto stood up and pointed at him. Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled.

"Pakun wanted to be walked," just then Pakun popped his head out of the bushes and came up beside Kakashi. "It's easier if he stays with us, and it saves me from using too much chakara from summoning him all the time." Kakashi walked into the tent and started setting up the sleeping bags. But only two sleeping bags. Pakun sat next to Sakura and sniffed the dumplings floating in the water.

"They smell good. When will they be done?" Pakun asked.

"In a short while. Did you want some?"

"I would love to have some, arigato." Pakun then layed down and closed his eyes. In a few minutes he was asleep and snoring ever so quitely. Sakura smiled. Realizing that he wasn't use to being summoned for this long of a period. She pet his head. Naruto then wished he was that dog.

Naruto turned to his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two sleeping bags?"

"Hmm? Oh, because you and I will be sleeping in shifts. If Haku attacks durnig the night, then someone has to be on lookout. Ok? I'll take the first shift though. This way you can sleep off you food." The jounin put his hand behind his head as he usually did.

Sakura smiled. '_Good, I get to sleep a full night.' _Then she turned to the pot of dumplings. "Oh, they're done!" She sad pulling the pot of the fire. "We each get two," she said feeling happy to be in control of something.

Naruto whinded, "Only two! Why?"

"Because Pakun wanted some!" At the sound of his name, Pakun lifted his ears. His eyes slowly opened as his nose twitched to the smell. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"It's alright, the food is ready." He stood and shook. Kakashi came over with plastic plates and chopsticks. "I can't use those Kakashi."

"I know. That's why I didn't bring a pair for you." Kakashi gave each one of them a plate. Naruto put his plate out first, he was starving. Sakura put two dumplings on everyone's plate. Everyone said arigato and began to eat. Naruto's eyes were on Kakahsi. After all this time, he still didn't know what his sensei's face looked like.

"I ate a large meal before we came. Naruto, would like one of dumplings?" Kakashi said while sliding one of the dumplings onto Pakun's plate. Naruto and Sakura sighed. "Sure I'll have it," Naruto replied. Kakashi plopped it on his plate then stood up. He jumped into one of the trees. Already taking his lookout postition.

Naruto leaned over to Pakun who was enjoying the extra dumpling Kakashi had given him. He truly was a real dog. "Hey Pakun," the nin dog looked up, "your one of his dogs. Have you ever seen Kakashi-senei's face?"

Pakun finished off the last of his dumplings. "No." Naruto was shocked. Surely one of Kakasi's dog has seen his face. "None of us have, if that's what your thinking." The dog licked his paws and the plate. Then he settled next to Sakura again.

Naruto looked away disappointed. "Ew!" Now his dumplings were cold.

"Something wrong with the dumplings, Naruto?" Sakura had finished her food as well. "Is it the way I cooked them?"

"Oh, no Sakura-chan. It's just that I was talking too long with Pakun and they got cold." Naruto didn't want Sakura to get mad at him. Sakura reached and grabbed his plate. She stuck the dumplings on a stick and held them over the fire.

"I'll warm them up for you." Naruto saw her smile. '_I guess it's a girl thing,'_ he thought. But he didn't stop her. Naruto liked Sakura doing things for her without him asking.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan."

Haku sat under a tree. The moonlight made his face look even more pale. It had been a long day and all his energy was fading away. He had distanced himself from Konoha pretty well. There was a town over the hill. He would take rest there tonight. Maybe, just maybe, he had lost his persuers.

_Okay, maybe my computer will work for the next chapter. Please R&R! I like to hear what people have to say about my story. _

_Read on..._


	9. Chapter 9: A Night in Lights

-1Chapter 9: A Night in Lights

_Naruto was walking down a road. On each side were a row of cherry blossom trees. They were each pastel pinks. Their pedals fell on the road, creating a carpet of flowers. With each step he took his heart beated a little faster. Then he saw a figure at the end of the road. _

_The falling pedals made it hard to see. A gentle breeze moved them ever so slightly, revealing a young girl in a kimono. Her hair was tied and pinned back. It's pink color mached the flowers. Sakura stood there looking up at Naruto. He smiled back and was making his way to her when..._

"Naruto," he was being shaken, "Naruto, Naruto! Get up!" He sat up, worried about why he was waken all of sudden.

"Huh? What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura was sitting in front of him. She had her hands on her hips. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You fell asleep on watch. How long were you out?" Pakun came up beside him and stared at him. The sun was right in Naruto's face. He looked around. Kakahsi was packing up. The fire had been doused, and the tent taken down.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "I don't know. Sakura-chan your hair is a mess."

"Speak for yourself," she scoffed. Then she rumaged around in her bag for a while then pulled out a brush. "Well I... guess we... ought to get going. Kakashi-sensei is already packed up." She said while battling the many tangles in her hair. "Here, you should comb yours as well." This time Sakura pulled out a heavy duty comb.

Naruto sighed. '_So I can't bring my handheld game, but Sakura-chan can bring fifty different brushes.' _But he thought twice about arguing and started brushing his blonde head. He found many interesting things that got stuck in his hair. For instance: a twig, a large beetle, some leaves, little dirt, and the usual you would expect after spending a night on the bare ground.

xxxXxXxxx

The smell of cooking made his mouth water. Haku hadn't eaten in a whole two days. _gurgle_ His stomach wouldn't stop begging for food. Haku finally decided to open his eyes. What he saw was unexpected.

A young girl was leaning over a stove. On the stove was pot. A small table was set for two. Haku was laying on a bed in the corner of a room. The room was small. A table sat in the center, a stove under a window with a wash tub. There were two sliding doors. One at the front of the room, and one at the back.

Haku's head hurt. He rubbed it as he sat up. The girl heard him and turned around. "Oh, good, your awake. You scared me for a bit there. I thought you had been really hurt or something..." her thougth trailed off as she bowed her head in embarressement. "What's your name? I'll tell you mine! I'm Chei Nakamuru. My friends call me Chei, instead of my first name because it's easier. So do you have a name? Not talking yet huh? Well that's okay, I can talk enough for both of us-" Just then, and to Haku's releif, the door slid open.

An older looking women came in. She looked similar to the Nakamuru. They both had deep brown eyes, and flowing, silky black hair. Nakamuru's was covering her shoulders, while the other woman's was tied back. She smiled at Haku. She dipped a laddle into the pot that was over the stove and filled a bowl with something steaming. "So your up. Well you looking good. Here, eat this," She beant down and gave him the bowl.

In it was a porridge. The porridge was thick and had cinnamon in it. Haku let the steam carry the smell to his nose. "It smells good," he whispered. The older lady smiled and stood back up. Next she poored some of the porridge into the bowls on the table.

"Well, I'm hope you like it. Eat up all of it. Your thin, and that's not good. Got to get meat on them bones." Haku saw them sit down and start eating. '_Might as well try it. Have to be polite.' _He took a spoonful and gently blew away the steam. He hadn't noticed it before, but his hands were trembling just a little.

The porridge was hot going down his throat, but it felt good. His stomach greeted it with even more growling and rumbling. Forgeting his manners, he ate it quick. Every spoonful being more filling than the last. Nakamuru looked over at him and giggled. Haku blushed, not realizing how hungry he exactly was.

"Arigato for your hospitality." Haku saw that his bowl was empty. He burped and covered his mouth in embarressment. "Excuse me." He lowered his head. Now that his stomach was full, sleep didn't seem so far away. Before he could stop it, the room was growing dark, the voices melded together. Then nothing.

xxxXxXxxx

"Over there! I see it a town!" Naruto jumped up and down. He forgot that Pakun was in his arms.

"Oi, Naruto settled down. We need Pakun in good health," Kakahsi said holding the eratic boy by the shoulder. Sakura took Pakun from Naruto. She craddled the little dog in her arms. Pakun sighed. He wasn't use to being pampered. '_I can endore it a little longer'_ he thought.

Naruto sighed, he once again wished he were a little dog that Sakura could hold. But what had gotten him excited caught his attention again. There was a town over the hill. That meant a break. The three shinobi had been running for hours, until now. What made Naruto even more excited was that a festival was going on in town. Naruto had a full purse. He pulled out the fat frog and smiled while holding it in the air.

Sakura looked at him then at the village. Her face brightened at the thought of having some fun, and shopping! Carefully she held the sleeping Pakun in one hand and looked for her own purse in the other.

Kakashi sighed. '_I guess we have to stop for them to have some fun.' _"You guys enjoy the festival, while I get us a hotel room. Sakura-chan, you can put Pakun down. He's not asleep and the dog does have four legs."

Sakura saw one of Pakun's eyes looking at Kakahsi tiredly. Sakura lowered the little dog to the ground. Pakun trotted beside her. He had taken a liking to the girl.

As they got closer to the town they could here music and the crowds moving around. People laughed and talked loudly. Everyone sounded happy. They were at the gates when Naruto saw a food stand and took off. Sakura went to find something to eat as well. Pakun stayed with Kakahsi. Kakashi meant a room to sleep in, and most likely some food and water for him.

Kakashi headed down the streets searching the buildings for an inn. He found a nice looking inn that had two coi pounds in the front. Much different from the others. He would easily find it again. The lady at the desk looked bored. She was balancing a chopstick on her nose. Kakahsi cleared his throat.

She was caught off gaurd. The chopstick fell to the ground and she immeadiately started fixing her hair and shirt. "Hi! Ummm... Welcome to the Twin Coi Inn. Would you like a room for the night?"

"Yes, we have two others with us." The girl stared at Pakun. Her eyes wide.

"The-the dog just spoke. Or maybe too much sake?" She felt her forehead. Kakashi smiled under his mask. She couldn't be more than 16. "Ok, well that's fine. Will you like two seperate rooms."

Kakashi pondered for a minute, "Well it would make it easier on Sakura, and Pakun could stay with her for protection. Yes two rooms will be fine."

"Okay, all I need are your names and the number of nights you will be staying." She sat up straight and folded her arms. Now she was acting more like her age. Kakashi told her the names, but he wasn't sure on the nights. Pakun answered for him. "Two nights," he turned to Kakashi, "Haku is close by, he's injured. I think we can find him. And this gives Naruto time to settle down a bit." Kakashi nodded. The girl knew this meant ok, no matter how stranged it seemed.

xxx

Naruto ordered two bowls of ramen. He wanted good food. Not some dumplings cooked over a fire. '_They weren't even cooked all the way through. Lucky Kakahsi-sensei. He got out of it.' _"Arigato!" Naruto grabbed his soup and sat on a bench. It was good to have the noodles running down his throat. "Mmmmm... So good." He sat there for a bit after finishing the bowls in record time. That's when he noticed Sakura further down the road.

An older boy was talking to her. He reached out and put a hand on her elbow. She pulled away, her face a little frightened.

xxx

Sakura took a look at all kinds of stands. Masks, foods, toys, jewlery, all kinds of merchandise. Then she saw a place with medical herbs. '_I should restock my supplies too.' _She took a look at the different herbs and selected three. After paying the person in charge she moved on.

A certain stall took her eye. It was selling porcelin animals. Sakura saw a pair of cats. They were cheaper than the others. "They're so cute! Is this really the price?"

"I wouldn't lie to such a lovely young lady. You want them?" Sakura shook her head. She pulled out her purse. It was a simple tan with dark beads around the top and full of money. The man at the stall wrapped and bagged the small cats. He was careful not to break them. "Here you go. Be careful now, they're the last little cats I have." He smiled and chuckled a little.

Sakura said arigato and started to walk down the street. Then she noticed a boy following her. He had a light brown hair, and dark green eyes. His face was enough to get a girl's attention. Sakura turned around and stopped him in mid step.

"Wow, you are pretty," he said finishing his last step. Sakura blushed fromt he strangers comment.

"Arigato, did you want something?" She waited for his answer. Expecting it to be some stupid request. But he was amazingly charming and polite.

"Just to get lost in your beauty. If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you. Your out of town right?"

Sakura nodded, '_What's he up to?'_ "I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm guessing you live here. What's your name?"

"I'm Yori. Just Yori."

"Well then I'll be Sakura, just Sakura if you please." They both laughed. Then they started to talk about other things. Sakura was starting to like the boy. He was nice. "So how long have you lived here?"

"All my life. Want me to show you around tonight?" He reached out to her. Sakura wasn't sure his intension, so she pulled away.

"No thank you I'm fine. Maybe I'll see you before I leave town, it was nice meeting you goodbye." Sakura turned around to leave. Yori grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. Then he pulled her in close before Sakura could react.

She was scared and all kinds of thoughts ran through her mind. Yori put on a grin that said nothing but trouble. All of it had been an act. Sakura had her strength. She should use it! But her body wouldn't budge, frozen with fear and shock. "Come on home with me," he pulled her even closer. This time something was coming for him.

_Crack, wamp, and pow_ All three sounds joined together as a fist hit Yori's lower jaw. Naruto stood in his place as Yori went flying into a stand. Naruto was breathing with anger. His chest was puffed out and his arms were on the side of his body, hands clenched in fists.

Sakura was starttled by the turn of events, but grateful to Naruto. "Naruto!" was all she managed to say. He turned to Sakura and smiled. Happy she was okay. "Arigato!"

But Yori wasn't done yet. He pulled himself together and ran toward Naruto. Now it was Sakura's turn. She stepped in front of him and belted him in the gut. He went flying all the way down the street. When he finally landed, he bent over in pain and threw up. Sakura smiled.

"Leave it to a girl to take care of scum like you!" Sakura and Naruto turned and walked away from the seen.

xxx

Kakashi saw Naruto and Sakura walking together down a road. The sun had set and street lights were just coming on. Well at least it would save him the trouble of tracking them down. Pakun was in his room eating the food Kakashi had bought.

Kakashi jumped over rooves to Naruto and Sakura. He landed in front of them. "Well you two look like you had a good time. How was the festival?" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Thinking if they should tell him what happened. No, he didn't need to worry.

"We had fun. I found a wonderful ramen place!" Naruto said while patting his stomach. Sakura smiled. She pulled out the papaer bag which held her little cats.

"I got these. The last ones." She held up two purple and blue siamese cats. "They're so unique, I love them."

"That's it?"

"Well we had some fun, with games, and watched a little fight." Sakura smiled. Naruto did as well. What had happened tonight was over. Now they could relax, they were strong enough to keep away any one in this village.

Kakashi rubbed his head. They were hiding something from him. Oh well, "Let me take you to your rooms. Sakura-chan, your with Pakun in a single room. I'm more concerned with him getting hurt rather than you." She took it as a compliment, as it was intened. "Naruto, you're with me." He showed his students to the hotel. The girl was still there. Only this time she was doodling on some paper.

"Oh, Kakashi-san! Thank you for showing me the way. To think I was too young to drink! Are these your students you were talking about? Hi, I'm Nana Mizuki. If you need anything then just ask me." They young girl had a smile on. But it was obvious she was bored. Kakashi decided he would help.

"We aren't tired yet. Would you like to come to the festival with us. I hear they are expose to have a firework show in the park tonight, and since we are knew here..." He was cut off.

"Oh really? I would love to! Hold on! I'll get changed out of my uniform!" Mizuki ran behind a curtain.

xxxXxXxxx

"Sis, do you think he's alright?" Nakamuru said staring at Haku. "He's been sleeping all day." The older girl walked over to Nakamuru.

"Nakamuru, he'll be fine. Don't worry. Remeber he was passed out and injured when we found him. Obviously he hasn't slept in a while, and he hasn't eaten." She patted her little sister on the head.

Nakamuru was still concerned for Haku. "Well yeah that may be true, but don't you think he should wake up by now, Yuzuki?" Yuzuki just rolled her eyes at her little sister. She was concerning herself too much with the strange boy.

Nakamuru just shrugged and sat at the table. Dinner was set. A plate was made for Haku and set on the stove to keep it warm. They were having rice balls, dumplings, and some pork. It wasn't much, but it was what they had on hand. Nakamurur had never mastered the chopsticks, so she usually went about picking food off her plate with her fingers. Yuzuki careful, and delicately, ate her food with the chopsticks. Her parents had taught her manners and made sure that she mastered them.

Haku could smell the food again. His eyes felt heavy, and his head didn't want to raise. But he couldn't just sleep all day. Especially if he was still being pursued. Haku made an effort to wake up. When he did, Nakamuru was staring in his face.

"You feeling okay? Say who's Zabuza?" Haku was caught by surprise. How did she know Zabuza?

He bowed his head not wanting to answer, not knowing how to answer. She shrugged. "Well then at least tell me your name, so I don't have to keep calling you, 'you'. Okay?"

Haku Sighed. It would be nicer for them to know his name. "Haku," he mumbled. "My name is Haku. And Zabuza, Zabuza was someone very close to me."

"Oh, like your dad or brother? I had a brother once, a dad and mom too. But they aren't with us anymore."

"What happened?"

Nakamuru fiddled with some lose strings that were on the blanket. "One day, while my parents were in town, a group of rouge shinobi attacked. My older brother fought them off. He wanted to protect us. But they were very skilled. They grabbed most of our posestions and left. We came out of hiding to find brother bleeding to death. We got him to a docotor, but he had already lost too much blood. Then three months later, our catched fire. Mother and father were stuck inside." Nakamuru's usually cheery look faded away. She was so young already. How old was she when that happened?

Haku thought it only fair that he tell him about Zabuza. They both felt pity and understanding towards each other. Nakamuru sat next to Haku and leaned against the wall. "I guess we're both stuck in the same place."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Yuzuki brought over a plate of food for Haku, "Here, eat. You need some meat on those bones. Nakamuru why the long face?"

"Haku, that's his name, lost his friend Zabuza. Unlike us, he was put through a lot more. The people who killed Zabuza, thought they had killed Haku, so he was burried alive!" Nakamuru's hands shot in the air. "Wouldn't be horrible if you were burried alive, then you found your friend buried, dead, beside you?" Her arms went back down and she leaned against the wall again.

Yuzuki gasped and looked surprised. "How awful, surely these people are no good." She sat at the table holding a cup of tea in her hand. "Come, let's have some tea." Nakamuru convinced Haku to have some. The two teens were becoming friends. Haku took his place at the table, as did Nakamuru. The tea was hot and soothing.

The stars were out, and the crikets gave the atmosphere a peaceful feeling. '_I wish Haku can stay with us.' _Thought Nakamuru.

xxxXxXxxx

Mizuki came out from behind the curtain. Dressed in a silk kimono, with a beautiful coi design in it. Her hair was pinned back, and she had put some rosey read lipstick on. "So how do I look?" She spun around. Sakura, knowing it would be embarressing for the boys to answer, replied herself.

"You look wonderful!" That put a smile on Mizuki's face. "Shall we go? You lead the way." Mizuki walked over to them, her face was briliant and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Is it ok if I grabbed my brother? He would probably like to come." The three shinobi shook there head yes. By the way she was acting they knew she didn't get out much. "Alright! Don't worry our house is by the park, I'll pick him up on the way." The foursome started walking down the streets. Mizuki lead the way, her face still glowing in the lights.

They came to a small two story house. It was white, they think, with a red roof. Mizuki went inside. They heard another voice, some footsteps and then Mizuki came outside. A boy was following her. His face was down so they couldn't see him.

"Well here he is. He got in a fight today, so he's a little beat up. Don't be rude, show my friends your face so I can introduce you." The boy lifted his face, and at the same time, Naruto and him pointed at each other and yelled..."

"YOU!" Yori had a black eye and a fat lip. Yori turned to his sister, Naruto turned to his sensei, "Why do we have to go with him? He's no good!" Both the sister and the sensei sighed.

"Naruto, did something happen between you and this boy?" Naruto shifted his feet and Kakashi's question. '_Should I tell him or let the matter go?'_ Luckily Sakura answered for him.

"More like something between me and Yori. You see Yori was talking to me when he grabbed me and pulled me close. Foolish me, a shinobi, didn't react in time and then I was scared stiff, literally. So Naruto gave Yori a PUNCH! and sent him FLYING across the street into a stand! CRASH!" Sakura put her hands in a fist and under her chin. Recalling how naruto had come to her rescue. "But Yori acted stupid again and came charging at him, so I belted him in the gut and he went off again, this time much further. That's it."

Kakashi's one visible eye widned, '_So that's what they werent' telling me! Oh no, more trouble.' _"Your right to fight back, and Yori shouldn't have gone after you Sakura-san. But next time just get away after the first punch." Kakashi rubbed his head again, his eye closed. "I'm sorry if they hurt him a little too much."

Mizuki smiled at Kakashi, "No, I should be sorry for his behavior," she glared at Yori, "It's about time someone taught him a lesson."

That was that and they started walking again. Sakura ignored Yori, Naruto and him were stuck in a death stare. Kakashi and Mizuki saw this and placed themselves inbetween the two. They had to switch several times until everyone was walking in this order. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Mizuki, and then Yori.

xxx

When they got to the park many people were already there. Sitting on the grass with their blankets and food. Naruto picked an excellent spot. Not too many people, and they would be able to see the fireworks a lot better. He sat down next to Sakura. Kakashi and Mizuki sat next to each other in order to seperate Yori from Sakura, and especially from Naruto who was still staring at him.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Sakura, here's some money, go bring back some food. I don't care what it is I'm not eating. How about you, Mizuki? Yori?" Mizuki didn't care what they got for her, as long as it was edible. Yore wanted some rice balls and dumplings. Kakashi knew how much Naruto ate, so he pulled out some more money and handed it to his students.

Sakura and Naruto walked off into the crowd. All kinds of stands were selling food. They had gotten everyones oroders except Naruto's. He was still waiting for them to fix all that ramen. All of a sudden Naruto felt a pain in his cheek. "Ow, Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?"

"Don't scare me like that! You brushed something up against my leg, not what was it?" Naruto looked confused. Sakura realized he was innocent. He was standing too far away. So they looked down. "Pakun? I thought you were staying at the hotel tonight?"

"Kakashi wanted to know if I would come, I said maybe. It was five minutes and I got lonely and bored. I didn't know it was so boring here. Oi, Naruto, get me some chips."

"I don't think dogs should have chips," Naruto said. Pakun jumped up on his shoulder.

"I'm a nin-dog. I can have whatever I want. Besides if you get me some I'll let you touch my pads. They're firm and bouncy." He held his paw in fronto of Naruto's face.

"No thanks, but I'll get the chips!" After they had everything they headed back to the place where everyone was waiting.

xxxX(two hours ago)Xxxx

Nakamuru was brushing her hair. Yuzuki was ready to go. "Here Haku, brush yours." Yuzuki threw him a brush. Haku had been walking around surveying the house. Through the front sliding door was of course the road that lead to the village. Through the other was a wash room. Outside of the washroom was a garden that was fenced in. There was a small chicken fence too. Where three hens and a rooster lived.

There was festival in town. Nakamuru had convinced her sister to take them to see the Fireworks display. They don't go into to town much anyomore so this was a treat. "Oooh! I can't wait!" Nakamuru was basically jumping up and down with joy. Haku smiled. It was good to be around people again.

xxxXxXxxx

Everyone took there food. Kakahsi saw Pakun and was surprised. Pakun didn't like doing too much. So why follow him all this way. Pakun jumped on Kakashi's shoulder. He whispered something in Kakahsi's ear, Kakahsi got up and started to walk away. "I'll be back."

When they were out of earshot of the group they started talking again, "You're sure Haku's here?"

"I saw him, and most importantly I smelled him. He's with two young girls."

"It's alright, they arent' in danger. Haku is only after Naruto and myself." Kakashi leaned against a fence. He coulnd't tell Naruto what was going on, Naruto would just race after him and cause trouble without thinking. It was too dangerous to fight near a large group of people like this. "Keep an eye, or nose, on him. If he leaves the group before the show ends tell me. Don't let him know your there." Kakashi walked back to spot.

Sakura noticed Pakun wasn't with him. "Kakashi-sensei, where is Pakun?" Sakura's question broke his chain of thought.

"Hmm? Who? Oh, Pakun went to do something..." He went back to thinking. Sakura was curious what was with her sensei. Oh well, might as well enjoy the show. But right before it started, Kakashi stood up again. This time he walked away, out of sight. Sakura leaned over to tell Naruto, but before she say anything a large crack erupted from the sky.

The whole feild was covered in color as the fireworks began. Naruto stared up at them. He smiled, the display was beautiful. Sakura decided to enjoy the fireworks and worry later. Blues, reds, greens, and all others, lit the sky in an array of color, beauty, and fire. Naruto thought it was amazing.

His face lit up even more with each firework that went off.

xxx

Kakashi found Pakun again. Right across from Pakun was Haku. About 20 yards away. Kakashi whispered to Pakun that his job was done, he could go back now. Pakun sighed in releif. Being away this long tired him out. In a puff of smoke he was gone. Kakashi used the transforming jutsu and disguiesed himself as an older man. He watched and waited. Haku didn't move from his spot. Kakashi noticed that Haku's face seemed happy as he watched the fireworks. Occasionally one of the girls, probably the younger one, would lean over and talk with Haku.

xxxXxXxxx

Haku felt someone watching him. Nakamuru had just finished saying which firework she thought was prettier. Haku turned around and saw an elderly man, staring intently at him. He didn't want to draw attention so he turned to the fireworks. '_Only a citazan.' _But then Haku remebered the transforming jutsu. He wasn't going to take any chances. He leaned over to Nakamuru and said that he was going to walk a little.

"Oh, can I come?"

"No, I want to be alone for a bit," he strolled off. Nakamuru didn't believe that. So she followed him. But far enough behind.

Haku strolled up to the old man and as he passed he said something. "I know who you are, let's take this away from these innocent people." The old man followed him out of the park and into the woods.

When they reached a clearing, Kakahsi canceled the jutsu and became himself. Haku turned around and stared at him. "Haku, I don't want to hurt you. But you have to stop with this revenge thing. Gato's men killed Zabuza, not us." Haku scowled at the words.

"I will listen no more to your lies. Gato's men weren't even at the bridge that day," Haku bowed his head. Kakashi was a tough opponet. If he wanted to succeed then he would have to be more careful and quicker than last time.

Nakamuru, followed Haku into the woods. There she saw him standing apart from an older man dressed in black, with unruly silver hair. She listened to what they were talking about and gasped. '_Is this one of people who killed Haku's friend!' _

The atmosphere was getting thick. Kakashi was ready. Haku's face and heart filled with anger. He needed ony a few words to send him off the top.

xxxX(right after Kakashi leaves)Xxxx

"Naruto, let's follow Kakahsi-sensei. Something doesn't seem right. And where did Pakun go?" Naruto listened to Sakura. He was interested too. Before he hadn't noticed that his sensei had left. Following him might be a good idea.

xxxXxXxxx

Haku pulled out his needles, ready to fight. Kakashi pulled out his kunai. This was going to be a long battle.

Haku smiled, "Let us begin!"

xxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxx

_Hope you like ths chapter. It's the longest one. The chapters are going to start being long like this one. I can get more into one, and you can get more out of one. Next chapter coming soon..._

_Author's note: Chei Nakamuru- this is the person who does Sakara's voice in the Japanese version_

_ Nana Mizuki- does Hinata's voice in the Jap. version_

_Read on..._


	10. Chapter 10: An Innocent Victim

-1Chapter 10: An Innocent Victim

The air grew more and more tense. Kakahsi tightened his grip on his kunai. The battle would be hard. Before both of them were hardly scratched. Haku prepared his needles, ready for anything. "Let us Begin." Haku raced towards Kakashi.

He threw many needles at him. Kakashi jumped into the trees, nearly getting hit by the needles. Nakamuru, who was hiding in the bushes, squaled. She didn't belive what she was seeing. '_Why are they fighting? Haku be careful!' _

Kakashi threw his kunai at Haku. Haku laughed and dodged it easily. But this gave Kakashi time to lift his headband up and reveal his sharigan. The two ninja's fought with needles, and kunai, for almost a half-hour. When Kakashi decided that was enough and was ready to use a jutsu. As Haku sent another barage of needles, Kakashi ducked behind a tree.

"Come out and fight me!" Haku yelled at the woods around him. He waited, but silence. Finally he ran towards the tree that Kakashi had ducked behind. The needles stuck out of the trunk, at least an inch in. Haku looked behind, but no Kakashi. Then he heard a kunai coming his way.

Haku was able to to pull back his head just as it stuck itself into the trunk. Right in front of his nose. Haku smiled. "So that's where you are!" He sent another wave of needles towards the direction of the kunai. But nothing. Frustrated Haku went back to the clearing and waited for his enemy to show himself. Silence.

Nakamuru sat in the bushes. She was scared to show herself. She had only known Haku for three days, but she saw him as a gentle kind boy. Nakamuru never thought Haku would want to kill someone. But what scared her the most was the murderous intent in his eyes. They showed anger, sorrow, and hatred. His face had gotten darker, and more mysterious. The smile he had worn just a moment ago had disappeared completely. Nakamuru shivered in fear.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto and Sakura ran through the woods. There was no mistake, Kakashi had been following Haku. He would need their help in order to defeat him. Not only because of Haku's strength, but because of Haku's hatred. Hatred and sorrow drove Haku to fight. He wanted revenge for a friend. Naruto and Sakura could understand, but this was more extreme. He was taking his feelings out on those who didn't kill Zabuza.

"We have to hurry. Kakashi-sensei won't kill Haku, but that doesn't mean Haku will have the same understanding!" Naruto yelled to Sakura as they whizzed through the trees. Each and every second was precious to the survival of both Haku and Kakashi.

xxxXxXxxx

Two kunai came from different directions at Haku. He saw them and ducked just in time as the canceled each other out. The clash was hard, and sparks flew, falling over Haku. The fireworks in the distance lit up the clearing, but only once in a while. The moonlight took care of the rest. Another and another attack, of the same porportion. Haku was breathing heavy and trying his best to locate Kakashi's postition.

'_Wait! He's using a clone jutsu to attack from two different places! How foolish of me not to notice before!'_ Haku readed himself for another attack. This time, he would aim for the spot of one of the kunai. It came, he threw the needles in one of the directions. When the needles hit the bushes he heard the clone disappear, and a cloud of smoke rose up.

Haku smiled, "Success."

"Not yet!" Haku heard a sqeaking, like a thousand birds. Then a blue light came out from behind him. There was Kakashi with the Chidori forming in his hand. Lighting shot out from all directions. Kakashi gripped his wrist, he stuck his hand in the ground and started running after Haku.

All of this was going too fast for Haku to react. Kakashi was only a few feet away when he pulled up his hand and started to thrust it towards Haku. Nakamuru couldn't watch any longer. She jumped out of the bushes right in front Haku. It was all Kakashi could do to not hit her. His feet skidded to a stop and he thrust his hand down again. It hit the ground right in front of Nakamuru. The energy went flying through the soil, sending dirt, twigs, pieces of roots, through the air. The shock caused a wave of energy. Nakamuru kept her shirt from flying up.

After the blue light subsided. Kakashi was panting fromt he rush. He looked up at Nakamuru, who was guarding Haku. The image of Haku in front of Zabuza flashed through his mind. '_Just like before, exactly like before.' _Kakashi pulled his hand from the hole in the earth. Haku was too shocked to do anything but stand there and stare at Nakamuru. He was confused, why was she there? Why did she protect him? He was too confused to deal with the problem at that time.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto and Sakura were close to the clearing when they saw a bright blue light. "Kakashi-sensei's Chidori!" Sakura said to Naruto. "We have to hurry!" They were only a few yards away. They should get there in a few seconds. But a few seconds is all that Haku needs.

xxxXxXxxx

Kakashi still stood there. Shocked about the girl's sudden appearence. Haku saw this as his chance to strike. He jumped back and performed a hand seal. Like before, mirriors surrounded Kakashi. Only this time, Nakamuru was accidently caught. Haku was too full of rage to notice. All he cared about was that he had caught Kakashi off guard.

Nakamuru was confused. She backed into one of the mirrors. Haku appeared behind her. "I'm sorry, but I can't take any chances." She jumped and turned around. But there was no need, in a flash, Haku was in every mirror. Kakashi grabbed the girl and pulled her under him. It was just in time as needles rained down upon them. Kakashi's body acted as a sheild for the young girl. Nakamuru screamed at the top of her lungs. Not knowing what was going on. All she wanted was to watch the fireworks with her new friend and her sister. But now she was caught between a ninja battle, and her life was in danger.

Kakashi gasped from the pain. None of his vital spots were hit though. But the needles were covered in the liquid. He shivered from the attack. Now he knew how Naruto had felt when Haku attacked. Only this time it was much worse. Needles not only stuck out of arms and legs, but his back too. Nakamuru hudled up to Kakashi. The stranger was all she had to protect her. Then her eyes grew even wider with fear, blood dripped on her hand.

"Your- you're injured!"Kakashi didn't reply. He didn't want to scare the girl. If he opened his mouth he knew he would scream in pain. Then the girl turned away from the jounin and to the mirrors. "Haku! Stop it! Your hurting him! Leave him alone. What has he done to you?"

Now only one mirror held Haku's image. "I'm getting my revenge." Nakamuru gasped. '_So this man did kill Zabuza. But why kill him back. Isn't it enough that he's going through this pain.' _She closed her eyes and hel Kakashi up. "Please Haku stop! He saved my life, the life you were about to take. Please, if not for me, then do it for yourself. You'll regret this!" Kakashi looked at the girl and saw the fear in her eyes. How long had she known Haku? It was obvious that she cared for the boy.

"Let her go Haku. She has done nothing." Kakashi stood as tall as the needles would let him. "Don't put her through this. You only want to kill the guilty right? Well she's just an innocent victim." Nakamuru looked up at him. He was negotiating for her life. He didn't even know her. How could such a person, kill Haku's friend?

Haku's image didn't stir. He just stared at the ground. "I'm afraid, I can't do that."

xxxXxXxxx

Sakura landed on a branch next to Naruto. The sight wasn't what they had expected. Instead of Haku injured or dead he was nowhere. Kakashi was trapped in the ice mirror jutsu. Next to him was a young girl. Kakashi and Haku were talking. But what were they saying. Sakura and Naruto wanted to know what was going on before they attacked. They moved to a bush that was closer to the scene. They could hear their sensei speaking.

"And why can't you?"

"Because, you might escape as well. I won't take any more chances. Now be quiet!" Another barage of needles came at them. Kakashi bent over Nakamuru just in time. He clenched his teeth as the needles stuck him in the back. Still avoiding vital areas. Nakamuru just cried. Her tears rolling off her face onto the ground.

"Stop it Haku! Stop it!" Her screams seemed to have no effect on the boy. That's when Sakura and Naruto acted. They pulled out eight kunai each and tossed them at the mirrors. The mirrors shattered and so did Haku's image. Nakamuru didn't realize what was going on. She just held onto Kakashi's arm. Kakashi looked up to see the mirrors melting. Sakura ran over to her sensei and the shooken girl. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran over too. "Why didn't you tell us that you found haku? We could have helped."

"No, seeing you would have enraged Haku even more, it's good you stayed back. If he knew you were here, he would have run before we could have gotten in ear shot of him." Kakashi fell to the ground after that. Nakamuru shrieked.

Kakashi tried standing up, but it was too much. Sakura helped him. Naruto kept an eye for Haku. But he realized that the boy had gotten away. Yet again. That's when he noticed Nakamuru. He walked over to her, seeing that Sakura was helping Kakashi. "Are you alright?"

Nakamuru nodded her head, "Yes, I'm just a little shocked of what happened. Is this what all shinobi battles are like?"

Naruto was surprised. "You know about shinobi?-and no. Not all of them. Sometimes, no, most times it's to the death."

Nakamuru shook her head at the thought. Then Sakura glared at Naruto for scaring the girl again. She sighed. "What's your name?"

"Chei, Chei Nakamuru."

"Do you know where the hospital is?"

"Yes, I'll show you!" Sakura and Naruto helped support their wounded sensei. They followed Nakamuru through the woods. Once they were in town she showed them a large white building. The sign said hospital. They walked Kakashi in. The nurse at the desk immediately stood up at the sight of the four.

"What happened?"

"A ninja battle!" The nurse gasped at Nakamuru's words. She picked up a phone and said a few words in it. Soon at least ten other nurses had appeared. They all mumured to each other. Kakashi was growing heavier and heavier, as Sakura and Naruto grew more and more tired. Kakashi finally fully opened his eyes. First he pulled the headband back over his sharigan. Next he removed himself from Sakura and Naruto's grip. He put his hands on the wall and supported himself that way.

"You two sit, your tired. I would myself, but the needles won't allow it.'' Sakura reluctantly sat down. Nakamuru sat down beside her. Naruto stayed by Kakashi incase he needed help. Naruto saw that the needles were covered in the same liquid as before. Naruto winced at the realization of the pain Kakashi must have felt.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to pull the needles out. I'll try and get all of them." Kakashi nodded his head at Naruto's sugetstion. Kakashi clenched his teeth as Naruto pulled out the needles one by one. Sakura stood up adn without saying anything began to heal some of the wounds. Naruto had gotten all the needles out. Sakura was working on healing the larger, more immediate wounds, when the nurses came over.

She looked from the genins to the jounin. "So you're all shinobi. Ok. The bill will be a bit higher if we treat him. Is that alright?" Kakashi nodded. He would pay for himself.

They took Kakashi to an examination room. Sakura and Naruto knew they couldn't stay now that they had Kakashi. The one thing left to take care of was Nakamuru. They didn't know where she lived, or even if she were form this town.

Sakura pondered on this for a moment and then turned to Naruto. "What if she stayed with us until morning. You and I can switch rooms. This way we have the two beds."

"If she wants to come back to the hotel with us?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Nakamuru. She smiled and nodded. They figured she was still a little shooken up over tonight's events. "Ok, how old are you?'

"Ten!" She looked a little younger than that. But then again, Kakashi didn't exactly look like he was twenty-six. The two shrugged. Sakura took Nakamuru's hand and led her out of the hospital. They walked down to the hotel. A sign said that they were closed. But if you had a key you could get in.

When they got into the rooms, Nakamuru ran over the bed and flopped down on it. "Awwww, these beds are so comfortable. Back home I have to sleep on a matress and blankets in the corner of my room." Sakura smiled at the girl as she locked the door. A set of two sliding doors joined her room with Naruto's. Sakura sat on the bed next to Nakamuru. Nakamuru took off her shirt and pants. Underneath were a night shirt. Sakura smiled. She got up and went behind the changing wall. She came out wearing a silk nightgown.

Sakura sat down again and began to brush Nakamuru's hair. It was long and silky. The black waves uncurled from the pony tail she had it in. "So, do you live here with your family?"

"Just my sister. We found Haku passed out on a road. Where do you live?"

"Naruto, the blonde headed boy, and I live in a hidden village. We're shinobi! I live with my parents. But Naruto doesn't have any family."

"Oh. Who was the person who saved me back in the forest?"

"Who? Oh, you must be talking about Kakashi-sensei. I don't know if he has family. But he lives in the same village as we do. Infact he's our sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei... I like him, he's nice. So is your boyfriend Naruto."

"Boy-boyfriend! No, we're just friends." Sakura said blushing a little.

"Oh,sorry." Sakura stopped brushing her hair. Nakamuru crawled to the top of the bed and slipped under the covers. The minute her head touched the pillow, her eyes were closed and she fell asleep. Sakura stared at the girl. She had probably been frightened beyond anything else tonight. She stroked Nakamuru's face. When she went to go to her bed she tripped over something.

Naruto's bag was still in her room. Sakura sighed and picked it up. She walked over to the doors and pushed them open. Naruto was sitting on his bed, he was placing down Kakashi's pack. He smiled at Sakura and walked over. He had taken off his orange shirt, to reveal a black t-shirt.

"Here, you forgot something." She held out his bag.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. How is she?" He said nodding towards Nakamuru.

"She's doing fine. We'll have to find her sister in the morining. Now good night," she stepped back and shut the doors. Naruto smiled, Sakura had looked very pretty in her silk nightgown and her hair down. He went over to his bed and pulled out his own pajamas and night cap.

xxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxxx


	11. Chapter 11: Taking Nakamuru Home

-1Chapter 11: Taking Nakamuru Home

Haku sat by a stream. His mind restless, running through last nights events.

_'I can't take any chances!' _

Would he really have killed Nakamuru? Haku stared at the sky. The floating clouds made him fill with peace. He was so close to killing Kakashi last night. Why didn't he finish the job? He didn't hit any vital spots, so why hesitate. Too many questions to answer at the moment.

haku turned to the stream. Resonably large fish swam in it. He casually threw a needle into the water, tagging one of the fish by the tail. The fish struggled and struggled. It was trying to catch up to the rest that were swimming away.

"What makes you struggle for life? What purpose does a fish have in life? All you do is swim. Yet you struggle to keep it. You struggle for a meaningless life. Why?" Haku pulled the needle out and watched as the fish swam down stream. "Why?"

xxxXxXxxx

The sun came in through the window. Nakamuru felt the warmth of it greeting her. She smiled, still asleep. Sakura walked over to the sleeping child. "Nakamuru, time to get up. We have to take you home." Nakamuru slowly opened her eyes. Sakura was on the bed, sitting next to her. She was already dressed. "Here are your clothes. I washed them for you, they had some blood on them. You weren't hurt yesterday, were you?"

Nakamuru looked down at her clean clothes. They sat in front of her. Memories of the night in the woods made her feel sad again. "No, thanks to Kakashi-sen...sei," her voice turned into a shy little whisper. Sakura felt sorry for the girl.

After nakamuru was dressed, she helped brush her hair and tie it back again. "Come on, we'll take you for breakfast. Naruto is waiting for us in the lobby." She picked the girl off the bed and held her hand to the door. Nakamuru smiled at the thought of a real good breakfast.

As Sakura said Naruto was waiting for them. He smiled at Nakamuru and then looked to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, after we take Nakamuru home, we should check up on Kakashi-sensei." Sakura nodded, wondering how her sensei was doing. "Well, Mizuki stopped by just a little while ago, wondering where we went last night. Don't worry I didn't tell her anything. But she did suggest a place for breakfast."

Naruto led the way down the streets and through town. They stopped a small resturant that was on the edge of the village. It smelled delicous. There was only one other person in the resturant. An elderly woman enjoying a cup of tea.

When they sat down a young waitress came over and handed them some menus. Before she could leave everyone had decided on what they wanted. They would get the large breakfast special. That consisted of many breakfast foods. The waitress smiled. It had been a while since a large group of people came in for breakfast.

In fortyfive minutes, the table was covered in all kinds of delcious foods. There were enough dorayaki to feed an army. They had umeboshi, tamago, tsukemono, hijiki, misoshiru, and monaka. They ate all of this. Sakura had to promise Nakamuru some taiyaki later, if she would eat some of the hijiki. Nakamuru relutantly swallowed the fresh seawood. Naruto didn't care what he ate. All he had yesterday were the bowls of ramen and the snacks at the fireworks. His half of the table was clean by the time Sakura and Nakamuru had only eaten two dishes.

When everyone was satisfied, they payed the fee; Sakura and Naruto splitting it of course. And started off down the road.

Neither Naruto or Sakura, realized how far away from town Nakamuru's house was. From the top of the hill you could just make out the induvidual houses.

It had been an hour since they left the resturant. Now they were at the very top of the hill. A small house sat in the middle of a field of flowers. There were four windows. Two in the front, and one on each side. In the front there was a door. On the side laid an extention and a garden. Next to the garden was a fence full of four chickens.

They were on the walkway from the road when the front door slid open. A young woman stood in the door way. She smiled and ran towards Nakamuru. "Nakamuru! You're alright!" She picked up the young girl and swung her around in joy. "After you went after Haku last night... I was so worried! Next time come home right away." Her eyes were tired. Sakura guessed that she was up all night worrying about Nakamuru.

Nakamuru hugged her sister. "Oh, Yuzuki, I was scared when I followed Haku into the woods. My new friends helped me though. We slept in comfortable beds, that were off the floor! Then we had a large breakfast. I had to eat hijiki!" the ten year old seemed more happy than anything else. Now that she was back home she could tell her sister everything. Yuzuki looked up at Sakura and Naruto.

"Thank you, thank you for watching over Nakamuru. Please come in. The walk must have been tiredsome. Have some tea." Sakura and Naruto both said 'arigato' and walked in behind the jumping Nakamuru. When they were all seated at the small table, Yuzuki brought some tea over. Everyone relaxed.

Nakamuru wouldn't, couldn't, stop fidgeting. She had so much to tell her sister. But she wanted to be polite and wait for her to ask. _Finally _she did. "So, Nakamuru, what did you do last night?"

She smiled and took a deep breath. Yuzuki prepared to listen to her ramble, "WELLLL, first I followed Haku into the woods. There he was standing with this really cool guy in black with silver hair. He had a mask on. Then Haku ran towards him and they started jumping all over the place. Throwing needles and stuff like that, then Haku threw his stuff into the bushes and a puff of smoke appeared, and then they started jumping and running again, but then the cool dude grabbed his wrist and this blue lighting stuff appeared..."

Nakamuru rambling in the background. '_Wow, this is off of one breath! How much did she see exactly?' , 'Even I couldn't talk this much! What's this girl running on? How can she talk so much? What are her lungs super sized?' _Sakura and Naruto thought.

"It was right in front of me, scary yeah?- and then Haku did something with his hands and these mirrors surrounded me and the guy in black, then all of a sudden he pushed me down and covered me as these needles shot from the mirrors. I was real scared and all. After he tried to Haku to let me go, that's when Naruto and Sakura-san showed up." Nakamuru finally took a breather. She was smiling, hoping that she had gotten everything in. Yuzuki looked at her sister stunned. She was worried even more now about her.

"What were you thinking? Putting yourself in danger like that."

"But Haku was in trouble!"

"I don't care! Next time you leave it to the people fighting. Are you hurt?"

"No! Kakashi-sensei saved me."

"Who?"

Nakamuru sighed. "The shinobi that was fighting Haku. Sakura and Naruto are shinobi as well."

Yuzuki gasped. She stared at the two genins sitting at her table. "Nakamuru! We don't just make friends with shinobi! But since they brought you home safely, I guess they're ok," she turned to them, "If you don't mind, please leave. I have to talk with my sister." Sakura and Naruto stood up. Nakamuru looked at her sister. Her eyes starting to water. "What?"

"You never let me have friends! Haku was a shinobi but you didn't kick him out!"

"Haku almost killed you!"

"Because he was confused!"

"No, because he's a ninja! He doesn't care if you get hurt, as long as he killed his target!" Yuzuki stood up and went over to the door. She opened it. Sakura and Naruto could only thank her, and leave. They hoped Nakamuru wouldn't get hurt. "Don't come back!" she slammed the door in their faces. Then they heard Nakamuru screaming at her sister about how rude she was being. Yuzuki calmly talked to her.

"I feel so helpless. But we can't interfere." Sakura put her head down and started walking to the road. Naruto paused for a minute. Wondering what was going on. Then he followed Sakura. "You wonder why her mood changed so quickly?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, maybe something happened to them because of shinobi," he turned to Sakura to see if she knew anything.

"Nakamuru did say something about it being 'only' her and her sister." They slowly walked in silence away from the little house in the field.

xxxX(Nakamuru's house)Xxxx

"Why! Why can't we just forget about that? Naruto and Sakura didn't kill brother. Those bad ninja did!" Nakamuru stomped her foot and stood in front of her sister.

"You want us to forget brother? Is that what you want!"

"NO! Forget about the bad shinobi! Please Yuzuki, let me be friends with Sakura-san, and Naruto-kun." Nakamuru wiped the dribble that was under her nose. Tears streamed down her face. "They, they aren't bad people." She flopped down on the floor. Her sleeve was covered in snot and dried tears.

Yuzuki felt sorry for Nakamuru. She sat next to her on the floor, wrapping her arms around her. "Listen, maybe your not old enough to understand, but all shinobi are the same. They may not act the same, but they are. All of them kill for a living. Every shinobi you meet has at least killed one person."

Nakamuru looked into her sister's eyes. "But they kill bad people. Just bad people." Nakamuru leaned into Yuzuki's lap. Her eyes still sending tears down her cheeks. Yuzuki didn't want to argue any more. She let the subject go. Holding her sister, she let the night the silence continue.

xxxXxXxxx

After what had happened at Nakamuru's house they were in gloomy spirits. Both of them sighed as they entered town. Sakura popped her head up. "We still have to see how Kakashi-sensei is doing!"

Naruto looked at her and then thought about it, "You're right. Well let's go then. If they say he's not fully healed, that means we get to spend another night in the hotel. I want some ramen first. We didn't get any thing to eat back there." Naruto's stomach growled in agreement. Sakura sighed. "Don't worry I'll buy you some as well." Naruto smiled at her. She couldn't help but accept his offer.

Naruto sat at the stand slurping down his noodles. He had bought sakura some rice cakes. They sat eating away in silence. Then Naruto broke the silence, "I guess you can call this a date?"

"Hmm, I guess, if you want to think of it that way," she said while stretching. Naruto had finished his third bowl. Sakura was done with her cakes. "Do you think we should bring something for Kakashi-sensei to eat?"

"He must be hungry, yeah."

"Okay, I'll buy it since you bought me some food," Sakura smiled and ordered two rice balls. After Naruto cleaned his fourth bowl, they started down the streets. But walking was boring them, so they jumped onto the roofs and started darting to the hospital.

When they got ther is was nearing noon. The streets had filled up with people. The sun felt warm and good against their backs. They reached the hospital.

The hospital almost blined them as the sun reflected off its white surface. When they got inside it was dull and cool. Only three or four people were in the lobby. Nurses dressed in white raced up and down the hallways. Holding clipboards and running in and out of rooms. Naruto thought it felt a bit eery in the hospital. Sakura got the chills. Something wasn't right.

The nurse at the desk was talking on the phone. But she was whispering, "Ok, stop it, they're here." She turned to them and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"We're here to check up on Hatake Kakashi, we brought him in last night." Sakura said. The nurse just kept smiling, which was getting creepy.

"I'm sorry, he's not ready for discharge yet." Right after she said that a scream came down the hallway. The nurse picked up the phone again, her voice angry this time. "I said to stop it!"

xxxxxXxXxXxxxxx

_I hope you like this chapter. More coming soon. Definitions for food below:_

_1. umeboshi-red pickles_

_2.tamago- rice with butter_

_3.tsukemono-rice with pickle sauce_

_4.hijiki- a fresh seaweed, good for your health_

_4.misoshiru- soup_

_5.dorayaki-a pancake like sweet with bean paste for filling_

_6.taiyaki-fish shaped cake w/ one of the following fillings: custard, cheese, chocolate, or bean paste_

_7.monaka- azuki bean filling inbetween two thin crisp waffers_

_Read on..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Hospital's Secret

-1Chapter 12: The Hospital's Secret

"What was that?" Naruto leaned over as if it would help him see better. He then turned to the nurse, "Stop what exactly?"

The nurse fiddled with her fingers, her face looking nervous. "Well, one of our patients... ummm... we're setting his broken leg so, we can put a cast on it." She smiled weakly. Her eyes darting from the genins to the hallway. Sakura didn't like this one bit. She was definately lying, anyone could tell that.

"I think I better take a look," Sakura said. She gave an evil look to the nurse, "Don't try and stop me." She continued on her way down the corridor. Naruto came close behind. The nurse swung around from the desk. Her face filled with worry. She stepped in front of them with her arms outstretched.

"Oh no you don't. Only qualified personal go down there without a pass. I wouldn't let you down here anyway. Not after the way you acted. Now, turn back." Her eyes grew dark, and the tone of her voice was threatening. Sakura would have none of it.

She lunged forward, belted the nurse in the stomach. The nurse fell unconcious. Naruto caught her and set her down on against the wall. "Was that really necessary?"

"No, but I felt like punching someone," Sakura said calmly and began walking again. Naruto gulped.

"Better her than me," he followed Sakura. Knowing that would be the safest thing to do. "So what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out what that scream was about. Watch for other nurses, they're dangerous." Just as she said this, five other nurses walked into the hallway. They saw the shinobi, then their knocked out comrade. Each one looked angerly at the two. Naruto moved besided Sakura. He was ready to defend her, and himself.

"What do you think you two are doing? No one can visit yet!" The nurse who spoke stepped forward. Her hand glowed with chakra. "Step back." Her eyes narrowed. It was obvious that they were medical shinobi. Sakura took a deep breath. She just wanted to visit Kakashi, she just wanted to get back to tracking Haku. Naruto felt the same way. He sighed.

Naruto did a hand seal and then said, "Kagen no bushin!" Four other Narutos popped up. "Let me have some fun Sakura-chan. We'll find out what's going on here," then all five Narutos charged the nurses, holding out kunai.

The nurses were surprisingly good. They dodged most of the attacks. Their chakra built up and when they would attack, the Naruto would go down. Unable to move something. A clone ran up and punched one of the nurses in the gut. She disappeared into a puddle of water. "Water clones!" As soon as he said that, the others threw their kunai. Two other water clones turned into puddles as the kunai hit their target.

Sakura had enough standing there. She would take out the last two. Sakura thrusted her fist in the ground. Causing it to rumble. Underneath, the two nurses, the ground rose up as the vibrations that Sakura's punch made, were released. The clones water made a small rain fall as they flew back. Sakura wiped her hands against each other.

"Wow, Sakura-chan is stronger than I thought." Naruto stared at the other puddles of water. "Alright let's find Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto opened a door that was next to him. The room behind it was bright white. It consisted of only a bed. Large lights lit up the room. On the bed were restraints. "Sakura-chan, come look at this."

"I know," she was standing with another door open. They looked at each other and then started running as fast as they could down the hall. Doors opened and shut. They hurried to find their sensei. The hospital just got more and more mysterious, and more eery.

Every room was the same. As bright as the sun reflecting off of freshly fallen snow. Looking at so many rooms that were this way started to hurt their eyes. They had to constantly squint or cover their eyes so they could see into the rooms.

They opened the doors in perfect rythm to each other. Sakura would open, as Naruto would shut; Naruto would open, as Sakura would shut her door. Then Sakura stopped for some reason. Naruto looked behind him to see her pausing at one of the doors. '_What's she doing? Did she find him?' _At the thought of getting out of the hospital sooner, Naruto raced over to her.

"Sakura-chan! Did you find something?" Naruto jumped beside her. He had to force a smile down incase what she found was nothing. "Well, Sakura-chan?"

"Shhhhh!- listen." She put her ear to the door. Naruto shruuged and did it as well. His heart raced. It was faint, but it was there. A slow, painful moaning. It sounded like a man. Then Naruto stepped back from the door. "I would open it, but the door's locked."

"Move," Sakura looked back at Naruto. He was several feet away from the door. When she had turned around, she was away from the door. At that Naruto ran towards the door. He did a small jump and dropkicked it. A shiver of pain was sent up Naruto's body as he fell to the ground. "Owwwww!" He held his leg in angush. "Why didn't you warn me!"

"I didn't know you were going to do that. And besides, I wanted to wait and find out if there more than one person in there. Baka, didn't even ask what I was doing. I could have easily done this," she put her hand on the door knob. With a quick turn it bursted out of the door. Sakura threw the knob at Naruto. "A little suvenior." She turned and pushed the door away.

Inside the room was as white as ever. Sakura didn't see the bed, at first. Large lights streamed across the ceiling. Sakura squinted and put a hand over her eyes. Then she saw a dark shape. It was against the wall. Like a wall hanging or something. Sakura need to get closer to see what it was. Something was coming towards her from the light. It was hard to make out what it was with the lights. It lurched forward all of a sudden and caught Sakura by surprise. Five dark fingers grabbed her hair and pulled.

Sakura screamed to Naruto, "Naruto! There's something here!" She pulled out her kunai and stabbed what ever it was in front of her. There was a coughing sound and then wheezing. Naruto came up beside her. He saw blood on her kunai and grew worried.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're trembling." She looked up at him.

"I'm alright, just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Well what happened?"

"Something, there," she pointed to the dark spot on the wall. "Something reached out to grab me." The coughing sound continued, so did the wheezing. Naruto looked towards the spot and saw the dark shape up against the wall.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and pulled out one of his kunai. The ceiling was rather low, but that meant it could be dangerous with the sparks. "Sakura-chan, keep your head covered." She looked at Naruto just in time to see him draw out a kunai and toss it up at the ceiling. Sakura put her hands over her head just as sparks flew down and the room grew dimmer. "Now we can see what it is." Naruto looked down and Sakura pulled her head up.

A wave of horror and releif flowed through them both. What was in front of them was a young man with black hair. He was tied to the bed, which was propped up on the wall. All of his limbs were strapped down except one arm. A large metal restraint went across his chest. Half of his body was burnt. The wave of relief was that it wasn't their sensei.

A table sat next to him, covered with a tray that had needles on it. In the needles was a blue liquid. Sakura took a look at one, being very cautious not to get in arms reach of the disfigured man.

She carefully examined the liquid. "I don't know what it is. We'll take it back with us. Have Tsunade-sama examine it." Sakura took off the needle and handed the case to Naruto. He put it in one of his pockets.

The man on the bed moved. He groaned, only this time it was louder and more painful sounding. He wheezed, and in a hoarse voice began to speek with deep breaths between his words. "Get... out... while, you still.. can," he took a deep breath; it sounded like air escaping from a bottle. Sakura turned to the man. He was trying to help them.

"Who are you, and what's going on here?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"Those wenches... after I was caught.. in a fire... they did this to me!" he took a break to breath. "Get out, GET OUT!" He coughed up blood. It splattered on the floor. He lifted his head to look at them. Sakura felt pity for the man. Now that she saw what he was, he wasn't as threatening. She put her hands on the restraints and pulled them off. "What... what..."

"You're coming with us. We need evidence, and we need to know somethings. Is anyone else here?" Naruto caught the man as Sakura broke the last restraint.

The man opened his eyes. They were sad and weary. He looked at the genins with gratitude. "Yes, a... young girl... and a man... with silver hair..." He coughed again. Sakura and Naruto's faces brightened. Their sensei was here! "What... are your... names?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and that is Haruno Sakura." Naruto pointed to her. "Now what is yours?"

"My name... is.. Shinji Kawada." Sakura walked over to him and helped Naruto support Kawada. They couldn't carry him all the way. He knew this and suggested something. "There are... stretchers.. in the... lobby." Sakura nodded to Naruto and he took off out of the room. Sakura smiled at Kawada.

"Don't worry, we're going to take you back to our village. It will be only about two days. We have the famous medical ninja Tsunade there."

'_A medical shinobi? She's famous too.' "_I look... forward.. to meet... meeting her," Kawada returned Sakura's smile. In a flash Naruto was back with a stretcher. Sakura gently helped Kawada get on it. He laid his head down. It had been a while since he was able to lay down. Drouseyness swept over him. His eyes closed and he fell into a light sleep.

"Great, now he's asleep." Naruto complained pushing Kawada out of the room. Sakura hit him on the head.

"Baka! He's been strapped to that bed for who knows how long. Let him sleep." She whispered. Just then a loud noise came from down the hall. Naruto and Sakura pulled out their kunai at a heartbeat. At the end of the long hallway, a cloud of dust settled. When it did, Sakura and Naruto felt a heavy weight come off their shoulders.

Naruto ran towards the figure in the dust, "Kakashi-sensei! You're okay?" He stopped before his sensei. Kakashi put his hand behind his head as his eye crinkled the way it does when he smiles.

"So you two were making all the noise," Kakashi said in a rather cheery way. Naruto looked at what had made the cloud of dust. The door to Kakashi's room was kicked down. Naruto frowned. _'So he can kick it down?'_

Sakura smiled at her sensei. "It's good that your okay. You are okay?" Sakura's question made Kakashi's eye look a little worried. "Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked up at her and smiled again, "Yes, I'm alright. Let's get out of here." Naruto and him walked back to Sakura and Kawada. Kakashi looked at the man and asked, "A new friend?"

"Yup, his name is Shinji Kawada." Naruto took a hold of the stretcher and started pushing it towards the lobby. Sakura looked up at Kakashi.

"Kawada said that there was a young girl here as well. We need to get her." Sakura said while turning around to go and check the other rooms. Kakashi stopped her. His eye looked said again. He turned to his student and said in a calm but sad way.

"There's no need to get her."

"What do you mean? Of course we have to get her!"

"No, we don't." Sakura was confused about what he was saying. He wouldn't just leave a child behind. Sakura thought about it. '_Unless they were dead.' _Sakura looked at Kakashi. He seemed sad over the idea. "They buried her outside my window this moring. She didn't have any family I think." He continued walking. Sakura followed. The joy over seeing her sensei had disappeared. Now all she could think about was the little girl.

"How sad," she whispered to herself.

xxx

Naruto stuffed his clothes in his pack, wanting to get away from the town as soon as possible. "This place creeps me out," he mumbled to himself. Kakashi had all of his things. He would be waiting for them in the lobby. A knock came from Naruto's door. He went over and opened it. Sakura stood there with her pack.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll be right down."

"Okay," she walked down the hall and then disappeared down the steps. Naruto ran to his stuff and packed like crazy. When everything was in he ran out of the room.

Sakura and Kakashi were in the loby talking to Mizuki. Kakashi handed her the pay for the rooms. She smiled at him. "I hope your students enjoyed your stay. Come visit." She looked back at Sakura and now Naruto who had come thumping down the stairs. Yori was standing behind the desk. His eye hadn't fully healed, but his lip had shrunken down a little.

He kept his head down and walked over to Sakura. Naruto eyed him caustiously. He was holding something behind his back. "Umm, Sakura-chan?" She looked at him. Her face wasn't happy at all. But he still held a weak smile on his face. "Here, this is for you. I'm sorry. I still want to be friends with you, I meant all those things I said about." Sakura's face lightened up a little when she saw the red box that he held out to her. His head still down a little bit.

"Arigato, Yori-san," she took the box and opened it. Inside was a lilypad that had a flower on it. She touched it. It was galzed over. In the center of the flower was a crystal ball. It was so beautiful. "Arigato!" This time she gave him a real smile. Yori lifted his head. His face was glowing and he was smiling.

Naruto glared at him. '_Where'd he get that? How dare he think he can flirt with Sakura-chan!' _Naruto turned to his sensei, now he was even more motivated to get out of here. "Kakashi-sensei, can we get moving. We still have to pick up Kawada from the resturant." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Yori and Sakura.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Yes we can go. Goodbye Mizuki, Yori." He turned around and started walking down the road. Sakura bowed a little to Mizuki and Yori than caught up to her sensei. Naruto waved bye to Mizuki and then glared at Yori. He took off after Sakura and Kakashi.

Yori walked over to his sister. His face still glowing over Sakura's satisfaction of the gift."Hey sis, do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I hope so." She smiled and showed Yori the large tip that Kakashi had given her. "They are truly nice people, not just for the money." Mizuki winked at him and then headed back inside.

xxx

Kawada was waiting for them on a bench outside of the resturant. He was smiling at them. Now Kawada was covered in bandages on the side of his body that had gotten burnt in the fire. "I.. see that... we're... going now." He stood up with the help of a cane that Naruto bought him. "Here... from... the.. cook." He handed Sakura a bag. She opened it.

"Oh look! Rice balls!" Naruto snatched the bag from her hands. He pulled out one and gobbled it down. It was too late for him to realize that was a bad move. Sakura thudded him in the head. He fell to the ground with a large lump on his head. Sakura clenched her fist and grabbed the bag back. "We need to save these! Baka! Baka!" _'More like dumbass. But it felt good to hit something.' _Sakura put the bag in her pack.

They started down the road again, this time with Kawada. The small group walked until the sunset and the stars and moon were the only thing left to light the road. Kakashi set up the tent. This time with three sleepingbags. "I'll be the ony one to keep watch tonight."

Sakura was relieved that she could once again get a full nights sleep. Naruto made the fire this time. Arranging them in the way that Kakashi had taught them. Once the fire was lit Sakura brought out the riceballs and distributed them evenly.

Kawada pulled out a white bottle and two cups. Naruto looked at him and asked, " What is that?"

"Something your too young for," he stands up and walks over to Kakashi who is standing by a tree. His lookout spot. Kawada pours some of the clear liquid into the cups. He offers a cup to Kakashi. "Here you go. A thank you drink to your students." Kawada chuckled a little, Kakashi smiled.

"I haven't had some of this for five years." Naruto heard his sensei say. He looks to the two adults. He sees Kakashi turn his back to Naruto and Sakura, then one of his hands go up towards his face. _'The mask!' _Naruto leaps to his feet.

slow mo.

Naruto jumps over a log that he was sitting on. Kakashi pulls his hand up to his face. Naruto is running towards them. A finger prys under the mask, ready to pull it down. Naruto silently screams, "Nooooo! Not yet!" The mask is being pulled down. Naruto stretches out his hand. He get inbetween Kakashi and Kawada, ready to see his sensei's face. But he blinks and his hand knocks over the cup in Kakashi's hand. It shatters to the ground, distracting Naruto.

regular speed

Kakashi pulls up his mask. naruto stops and hangs his arms from the side. "Ahhhh! I missed it!" He juts out his jaw and walks back over to the campsite. Kawada is confused, Kakashi disappointed that the cup broke.

Kawada shrugs and slugs his sake down. He tips the bottle to pour another glass for Kakashi, but the bottle is empty. "Oh well, it's probably for the best." Kakashi rubs his head and smiles. Kawada sighs and leans up against another tree. The crickets chrip all through the night.

xXxxxXx

_hope you like this chapter. R&R! Next chapter coming soon._

_Read on..._


	13. Chapter 13: The Riverside Accident

-1Chapter 13: The Riverside Accident

xxxXxXxxx

The sun rose, lighting the forest. Birds flew over the ninja campsite and sang their morining song. Kakashi hopped down from the tree he was in. He stretched in the sun. It had been a long night of nothing but silence in the dark. Kawada, Sakura, and Naruto slept in the sleeping bags.

A morning fog was still lingering just a bit. The sky was still pink from the sun rising. Clouds held the golden color underneath.

'_Well, I guess I should wake them. The sooner we get Kawada to Tsunade, the better.' _He walked over to the tent and woke Sakura first. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her was a mess. It frizzed up in places, did little curly cues in others. "Is it morning already," she said while yawning. Stretching her arms to the top of the tent.

"Yes, could you wake Naruto and Kawada for me. I'll start packing up. Here," he pulled out the brush that she had in her pack. Sakura yawned again and took the brush. She pulled at the tangles and smoothed down the curly cues. After she had brushed her hair, she went over to Naruto and shook him. Kakashi left the tent.

When Sakura shook him, Naruto mumbled something. A small line of spit coming out of his mouth. She sighed and shook him again, "Well of course I'll protect you, don't be afraid Sakura-chan." He was talking in his sleep! What he said got Sakura steamed. She smacked him in the head. He sat up, with a terrible headache.

"I had the strangest dream. First Sakura-chan was nice to me, then I was hit in the head for some reason." He said to himself, rubbing the lump that Sakura had left for him. She rolled her eyes at the genin and woke up Kawada.

"Morning. How do you feel?"

"I'm.. feeling better. It's easier.. to.. breath and... speak."

"Good, Naruto, pack up. We're leaving." Sakura turned back and helped Kawada stand. He grabbed his cane and walked outside. Sakura followed close behind. Naruto stood up and was about to exit when the tent collapsed on him.

Naruto moved to the edge and was able to make it out. Kakashi was sitting on a branch that was right above the fallen tent. "Sorry about that Naruto. I didn't know you were in there." Naruto just jutted out his jaw and walked over to stand with Sakura and Kawada, as they waited for Kakashi to be done with packing up the tent.

xxxXxXxxx

Haku walked up to the door. He wasn't sure why he came here, but his feet took him this way. '_Can they forgive me? I hope she's alright.' _Haku knocked on the door. He heard a familiar voice call out, "I'll get it." When the door opened, a little girl stood in the doorway. Her eyes wide, a smile on her face.

"Haku! Your alright!" Nakamuru shouted as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She hugged him until he gentley removed her grip. Nakamuru looked up into his eyes. "My sister is out back with the chickens. She won't like it if she knows your here. Yuzuki doesn't like shinobi."

Haku patted the little girl's head. He smiled for the first time in a while. "Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just need to grab the pack I left here." Nakamuru stepped aside and let him in. His pack was still in the corner of the room. As Haku went over to get it, he noticed Nakamuru looking at him. Her eyes filling with tears. "What is it?"

Her lip trembled, "I'll-I'll, I'll never see you again, will I?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Drops fell to the ground. Haku felt terrible for some reason. After what had happened in the woods, she still cared for Haku. Now he felt like he wanted to stay with the little girl. Be her friend, more than anything. In the past days, he had bonded so quickly to Nakamuru. Now his heart felt heavy, he was sad as well. But tears were far from coming to him. He had lost the ability to cry a long time ago.

"I'll miss you as well, Nakamuru." With his words, Nakamuru cried out and ran to Haku. All he could do was hold her to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the girl cried. Haku's shirt soaking in her tears.

Haku looked down at her. '_Another friend lost.' _"For what happened in the woods. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! You were overcome by rage. I knew you didn't want to hurt me! You were just blinded by hate!" she held him tighter. "Don't leave me," Nakamuru whispered, choking on tears. Haku held her even closer. They stayed like that, not wanting to let go, either of them. But Haku knew he had to be off. Staying longer would only make it harder.

He knelt down to the girl and looked into her eyes. Haku stroked her face. '_Why have I become so attached to this girl?' _"Listen to me. I will always be here for you, I'll think of you everyday. You and your sister. The girls who healed and helped me." Nakamuru smiled, knowing he cared for her filled her heart with joy. She hugged him one last time. Then he stood up and walked to the door.

Haku could feel the girl's eyes digging into his back. It was all he could do, not to look back. Not to stay. Not to be happy with the girl. If he stayed, his heart would never heal. He had to avenge Zabuza. Haku looked straight and walked out into the sun, shutting the door behind him. He heard Nakamuru cry out loud. He couldn't take it any more and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto dragged his feet. The day had gotten hotter and hotter. He left two long lines behind him, where his feet had dug into the ground. "Water, water." Naruto stuck his tounge out for effect. "Need... WATER!" No one turned around. Naruto thougth he would try again, "WATER!" This time Sakura turned around.

Naruto straightened up. "Did you say something, _Naruto?_" Her voice darkened with his name.

"N-n, no. I was just wondering if you need water?"

Sakura thought on that for a minute, "Now that you mention it, it's pretty hot out here. It's a shame there aren't any trees right now. I'm getting thirsty." She turned to Kakashi, who was walking in silence, oblivious to either of the two genin. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Yes, can we stop for water?"

Kakashi rubbed his head. "If memory serves me right, there's a river up ahead. Just hold on a little longer."

Sakura smiled, "Arigato." Then she turned to Naruto, "Catch up lazy." Naruto didn't disagree with her. He ran up beside Sakura and Kawada; who was walking at a good rate for somone with a cane.

xxxXxXxxx

Haku came to a river. It had a water fall. Mist swirled around the base of the waterfall. Some of it rising up to where Haku sat. He pulled out his cantine and swished the water inside. It was almost empty.

The tree branch bounced a little as Haku jumped down by the river's edge. He put his hand in the water. It was cold against his skin. It felt good. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had a bath in a while. Maybe now would be a good time. Haku started to remove his shirt when he noticed movement across the river.

He quickly retreated back to his hideout in the tree.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto was the first to the river. He dipped his head underneath. The cool water felt good. His head came up, water just pouring off his head. Sakura came round the trees and rolled her eyes at the ninja. "Come on Sakura-chan! It feels good!" She sat by a tree that had plenty of shade.

"I don't think so Naruto." She pulled out her cantine. It was completely empty. Now was the best time to finish it. Perhaps upstream from Naruto. Kakashi helped Kawada to the edge of the river. He sat down and put his feet in the river.

"This... feels.. so.. good!" He sat there with his eyes closed. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. An idea popped into his head. '_I'll get Sakura wet, one way or another.' _Naruto saw her bending down to fill her cantine. He stood up and ran into the woods. Kakashi was leaning on a tree watching him. '_Now what's he up to?' _

The next thing he knew, Naruto was running out of the woods in nothing but his boxers. "Yahoo!" He jumped over Sakura's head and fell into the river right in front of her. Kakashi stood up. The river was shallow at some parts. Since the water was dark, it was hard to tell where.

A wave of water showered down on Sakura, leaving her dripping from head to toe. Underneath a her a small puddle had formed. To Kakashi's relief, Naruto popped his head out of the water. He started to tred water. The face Sakura had on was one to see. Her eyes grew dark and dangerous. Her fist clenched at her side.

"Naruto!" Her head slowly raised. He smiled, until he stared into her eyes. It was like she was seeing into his soul and turning of all the heat. A shiver ran up Naruto's back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" He tried to swim away. The last he wanted to do was get hit by Sakura at that moment. But what she did do surprised him.

She stood up and jumped in as well. Kakashi laughed a little. That wasn't any thing like what he expected either. Kawada watched and chuckled at the two teens.

Sakura's head popped up next to Naruto's. "You think I can't have fun too!'' she said while splashing Naruto.

He splashed back and soon they both having a good time. Sakura and Naruto laughed at each other. "Whew, Sakura-chan, that was great." They swam back to shore. Both of them were cooled off and ready to go. A little fun helped them loosen up. Naruto sat on the river bank. His legs resting in the water. Sakura just put her elbows on the land. Her body moved as the river did.

"Arigato Naruto."

"For what?"

"That cannonball you did! I haven't had so much fun since Sasuke left." At the mention of Sasuke, both Naruto and Sakura grew silent. Naruto rubbed his arm. He didn't want Sakura to be sad, so he switched the subject.

"So do you think Haku will strike again?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. I hope he doesn't until we're prepared." Kakashi walked over to them. He stood looking across the water. "Do you see anything Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked a little longer then said, "No." Naruto looked at his sensei. All dressed in black, with long sleeves and pants. But what made it worse was the vest.

"Kakashi-sensei, it must be hot with those clothes on."

"You get use to it." He bent down next to Naruto and smiled underneath his mask. "So, are we ready to go?" They nodded. Kakashi walked over to Kawada and helped him up. Naruto jumped up and started towards the woods to fetch his clothes. Sakura laid there for a second or two. If she had gotten out immediately, maybe she wouldn't have gotten hit.

Naruto looked back to make sure she was coming. That's when his heart almost stopped in fear.

Kakashi gave Kawada his cane and then turned towards his students. It all happened too fast. Later he would curse himself for not being fast enough.

Sakura was pulling herself up on shore. Her waist was out of the water, when a stray log came roaring down the river. Sakura didn't have enough time to react. It smashed against her. She heard something crack and then nothing. She passed out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran back to the water. He was there just in time to see her hand go under the log. Kakashi saw it as well. He jumped into the water in hopes of saving her. At that time he was glad that Sakura wore red. He saw her floating closer and closer to the water. Kakashi pulled himself up onto the water surface and ran along the water. When he was close to the waterfall he dove back in.

Naruto ran down the shore. Not knowing what to do. His thoughts were only about Sakura. "Come on Kakashi-sensei! Please Sakura-chan, please be okay." Naruto shifted his weight to try and keep calm. Neither his sensei or Sakura were coming up.

Kakashi had gotten ahead of her. He waited as he saw her coming right at him. Her body ran right into him. This made it hard for him to keep his grip on the river's floor. Stones and soil shifted with the extra weight. The current of the river was faster down this far, near the water fall. Kakashi couldn't hold it anymore. His feet let go of the ground. Next everything was in a flash.

The water, the falls, darkness. She was in his hands, put it pulled back, determined to carry her away. The surface offered the only chance of saving her. But it pulled him down, further and further to the bottom. He wished it were one of the shallow parts. It pulled harder and harder than ever. She slipped. A reach, a miss, her hand going over the side. His breath being released as he rose to the top. His heart beating faster than the river was carrying him.

Naruto saw Kakashi's head rise up out of the water. He pulled him to shore. But no Sakura. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Kakashi stood up and ran to the edge of the fall. He couldn't see her. Naruto saw Kakashi disappear over the edge. "What are you doing?" Naruto ran over.

Kakashi dug his heels into the cliff. His hand dragging behind to control his speed. His body raced down the cliff. With his free hand he lifted up the headband. He was prepared to use sharingan. When he was close enough he jumped off and landed at the water's edge. The water was cleared down here so he scanned the water with his sharingan. No Sakura. '_Maybe she's under the waterfall!' _he jumped in once again. Kakashi swam over to the waterfall's base. The pressure pushed him down. He successfully got under the waterfall. On the other side, an air pocket made a small ledge of stone. But _**still** _no Sakura. Kakashi's heart sank. "Shit!" he slammed his fist on the stone. There were three more options. He wished it were one and not the others.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto had to follow his sensei. He _HAD_ to help Sakura. Kawada stood beside him. "Go... ahead.. you have... to save... your friend." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded and then jumped off the cliff. He had watched Kakashi, so he tried to do the same. But it wasn't as easy as he expected. Digging his heels into the cliff was easy, it was maintaining speed that was hard for him to do.

The trees passed him in blurs. He was speeding down the cliff way too fast. Then a bolder seemed to come out of nowhere. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared for impact. He felt his feet hit it as his body was tossed into the air. Still 20 yards from the base. He flew through the air. Not being able to control his body. He landed on his back with a gasp of pain. The rocks jabbed his back.

Kakashi came out from under the water. He saw Naruto and got out quickly. "Naruto! What happened?" He jumped to the genins aid. Naruto tried to move, but it pained him too much. "What did you do?"

"I," he winced in pain, "I came... gasp... help." He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. '_I'm such a baka! What was I thinking?' _Kakashi lifted up Naruto's head. There was a cut there. It was begining to get dirt in it. Kakahsi sighed.

"Naruto, can you move?" Naruto tried. But pain was the only thing that came. "I _guess_ not. Listen, I'm going to carry you back up. Don't say anything. Concentrate on breathing, okay? Now this is going to hurt. Feel free to scream." That's exactly what he did as Kakashi lifted him in his arms. '_Things can't get worse?' _Kakashi directed as much chakra as possible into his feet and started to run back up the cliff. When he got there he was surprised. Kawada wasn't there. '_Where did he go? I can't think about that now, Naruto is more important at the moment.' _

He set Naruto down on the ground. "Now, I'm going to make something to drag you on. It will be a lot smoother if than me carrying throug the trees. Hold on and I'll be back." Kakashi raced off into the woods to find some limbs. Naruto closed his eyes. '_Maybe if I don't think about it, the pain will go away.' _

That thought was quickly dismissed as he gasped from another wave of pain. It seemed like an eternity to Naruto before Kakashi came back. He brought four large limbs. From his pack, Kakashi pulled out some wire. "I'll use this to tie the limbs together." He started to tie the limbs together. When that was taken care of he went over to one of the trees and started tearing off branches that had plenty of leaves on them. When they were attached to the limbs he had time to take a look at Naruto's injuries.

First he cleaned and bandaged the cut on Naruto's head. Then he saw that Naruto had scratches and small cuts down his back. To make it worse, both of his ankles were spraned. Naruto's breathing had slowed back to normal. "Okay, the pain died down a little." Kakashi looked at Naruto with sad eyes as he said this. He could tell that Naruto was still in much pain.

"Alright, let's get you on the stretcher. It's only a few more hours till we reach Konoha." Naruto nodded and prepared himself to be lifted. It wasn't as painful he expected. Kakashi grabbed the two limbs he was going to use as handles. Once he was on, the pain subsided just enough so that he fell asleep. Kakashi channeled just enough chakra underneath the stretcher to keep it from boucning.

xxx

Kakashi saw the Konoha gate and was grateful. The sun had begun to set. Kakashi had to force his feet to move. He made it to the gate. The guards ran over to him when they saw Naruto. "Are you alright? What happened?" Kakahsi pushed them away from him.

"Take care of the kid first! I'll be fin-" before he could finish he passed out.

xXxXx

_I hope you liked this chapter! I had an interesting time writing it. Okay, the next chapter won't be as long as this one. It's like the calm after the storm. Don't worry, we find out what happens to Sakura in the next chapter. R&R! Oh, put as many reviews as you want! I like hearing your opinions!_

_P.S. It gets very interesting in the next few chapters. Why Kawada went missing is answered in chapter 15._

_Read on..._


	14. Chapter 14: Recovery

Chapter 14: Recovery

Her vision was blurred at first. Slowly it recovered to it's normality. She felt cold. The ground around her was wet. Her hair stuck to her head. Her head! It hurt worse than the rest of her. Like it had been hit by a log or something.

Sakura sat up to view her surroundings. It was dark. There was stone all around her. She touched it. The stone was smooth and cool. Her head looked towards a light in front of her. '_A cave!'_ Now it made sense. But how did she get here?

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Kawada-san!" she yelled out towards the entrance. No reply came. '_Keep calm, don't panic. Go over what has happened.' _Sakura remebered the water, the river!- _'Okay good,' _then Naruto turned to her, then pain, darkness. That wasn't all. A touch, a warmth, then... then... then what! Nothing. Now she was here. But how?

"Maybe they're outside," Sakura whispered to herself. She stood up as best as she could. Her head in terrible pain and her legs and arms were sore from the trip down the river.

Her feet were a bit wobbley as well. She slowly made her way towards the sun. When she got to the entrance she stretched and then leaned against the edge. That's when she wanted to know where she was.

The cave was located on a cliff. The ground had to be at least 30 meters down. But the cliff was on a slope. One false move and you would be tumbling to your death. Being a shinobi, she should be use to heights from all the jumping around they do. But this was different. She was weak and in a forgein place.

Sakura sat down. The stone outside was warm and comfortable. All she could do now was wait.

So she did. She waited and waited. When she came out, the sun was just rising. Now it was right above her. No one had come. But surely she didn't climb up here herself and fall asleep. No, someone had carried her, but who?

That was answered when something was dropped beside her and a voice said, "So, how do you feel?"

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto opened his eyes. '_Was it all a dream?' _He sat up, not a good idea. His back hurt like hell. '_What happened exactly?' _Naruto lay there staring up at the ceiling. It was an ordinary ceiling. Tiles and long lights streaming across it.

Birds chirped outside. Just by the feel of it, it seemed like mid afternoon. '_Am I back in Konoha? Yes, this is the hospital. But what about Sakura-chan?' _All he did was lay there and wait for somone to come. Lucky him someone did come.

Tsunade opened his door. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Look what you did. What happened exactly?" Naruto turned his head. Even that was hard to do.

"What do you mean? A lot happened, or are you just asking how I got this way."

"How did you get this way? I can get the rest later."

"Well didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you?"

"He can't. He's still recovering from mass chakra depletion. Kakashi used a lot. I want to know why."

Naruto lay silent for a minute. Not that he didn't want to answer, he just needed to recall the events. "Ok, here's what happened. Sakura-chan and I were swimming. I got out but Sakura-chan stayed in for a few moments. Then as she was getting out, a stray log hit her. Next thing I know Kakashi-sensei dives under water. But he comes up without Sakura-chan. Then he jumps off a cliff. Sliding down the side in order to control his speed. But I turn around before I can see what happens," Naruto stretches his neck. "So I decide to follow, by sliding down the cliff. But I go too fast and hit a large rock. Next thing I know, I'm on my back in pain."

Tsunade nodded her head. '_If the river had a fast current, then Kakashi would have to use chakra to stay still. Sliding down the cliff wouldn't have used up too much chakra. Maybe it's the fact that Naruto came in on a handmade stretcher. Naruto, thinking he can do what his sensei can just by looking.' _"Well Naruto thank you. This will help us treat Kakashi. Oh, don't worry, you'll be healed in a day or two. Your ankles were spraned and you had a cracked rib. The soreness is all that's left."

She went to the door. Before she could open it, Naruto had one more question to ask. "Granny-Tsunade, what about Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade stopped. There was an eery silence in the room. Finally, without looking at Naruto, she answered, "Our search parties haven't found her _yet._"

Naruto sat up this time. Even though it hurt. He sat there, she stood still. Naruto laid his hands in his lap. "Then there's still hope in finding her alive." Tsunade closed her eyes. Naruto wouldn't give up on a friend so easily. She managed a smile and left the room. Leaving Naruto with questions no one could answer.

xxxXxXxxx

Sakura looked up. It was _him_! _'But why?' _she thought while reaching for a kunai. But her weapons pack was gone! This wasn't good.

Haku just stood there. His face in the sun. "I'm going to hurt you. Here," he pointed to what he dropped, " Have some fruit. these trees are so far in, they grow plenty of them." There was a cloth that had come untied. Various fruits layed on top of it. Sakura picked up an apple and bit into it. It was a lot crunchier and juicier than she would imagine.

"It's good. Arigato," '_Wait this was the person that tried to kill Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! Why the change of character?' _"What are you up to?" Haku looked at her. His face full of joy, even though he wasn't smiling.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Yes, but why?''

"Because you needed help. I couldn't let you drown could I?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "Yes, could of. But you didn't. Why?"

"You're full of questions. I'll tell you why. Because you didn't deserve to die. Your still needed in this world. You have family, friends. All my family is dead, my only friend is dead." Haku sat next to her on the stone.

Sakura felt pity for the boy. "No, you have a friend who's alive."

This caught Haku's attention. "Who?"

"Nakamuru. She really cared for you. Didn't she?" The memories of their goodbye came to Haku's mind. She had cried when Haku left. Nakamuru had hugged him. She cared about him. "I could be your friend as well."

Haku turned back to her. '_What does she mean?' _"Why?"

"Because you saved my life," Sakura ate more of the apple. "That's reason enough. But I can't be friends with you if you keep attacking my sensei and Naruto." The apple was nothing but a core left, she chucked it over the ledge and watched as it rolled down the hill.

Haku was still silent. The sun was warming their faces. "I have to avenge Zabuza. Naruto and-"

"Stop it! Now listen to me. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei did not, I'll repeat, did NOT kill Zabuza! After Kakashi-sensei thought he killed you, they continued fighting. But then Gato's men showed up. That's when Zabuza avenged you! Okay. It's Gato's fault for Zabuza's death. But Gato's dead now. So stop with this vengence nonsense before it tears you apart," she whispered the last part, "Just like Sasuke-kun."

They sat there. Haku was thinking about what she had said. How many times did he refuse to listen to the truth? A single tear rolled down Haku's face. His heart was recovering from all the hate he had felt towards Naruto and Kakashi. All the pain he had caused them. Why hadn't he listened earlier.

"Arigato, Sakura." Haku managed a smile. Sakura smiled as well, happy that someone finally got through to him.

She held out her hand to him, "Friends?"

Haku grabbed her hand,"Friends."

"Good," Sakura stood up, "then let's go to the village. I bet they're worried about me. Now, how do we get down?" Haku stood up and pulled her arm. Dragging her into the cave.

"This way, I found a secret hallway that leads to the base of this cliff. Come, I'll show you." He lead her into the cave. At the back was a small knotch in the wall. Haku stuck two fingers into it and pulled. A door slid open, revealing a dark hallway lit by torches. The walls were of stone, and a series of small steps ran down the corridor.

XxXxxxXxX

_Okay, I hope you like this one. R&R! It's important. _

_Read on..._


	15. Chapter 15:A Truth Not Yet Revealed

-1Chapter 15: The Truth Not Yet Revealed

xxxXxXxxx

"How did you find this?"

Haku smiled, blushing a little, "Well... I kind of fell in the dark bringing you up here." He rubbed his head not wanting to be so embarressed. "Shall we go down?" Sakura smiled and nodded.

It was dim in the tunnel. She had to put her hands on the cool smooth stone walls, in order to keep her balance. Haku was close behind. "So, this goes all the way to the bottom?"

"Not exactly," their words echoed through the tunnel.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly?'" Sakura was worried about the silence towards her question. "Well? Haku you still there?" Haku grabbed one of the torches from the wall and handed it to Sakura. It helped some as she held it in front of her. At least she could see where her feet were stepping.

She heard metal on metal as Haku grabbed another torch for him. They continued on their way. "What I mean is that at the end of the tunnel there's a drop off. It's only about fourty feet to the ground. So don't worry, we can climb or jump down." Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

xxxXxXxxx

_A young boy stood in emptiness. His silver hair flowed back and forth. The mask that would cover his face was pulled down. It melted in his hands. Little lights danced around him. Shining through the darkness. He caught one in his hand. But it shattered into a million pieces. But he was distracted by a far off sound getting closer. It roared like nothing else he heard before. Then he reconigzed it. With great force he was pushed over._

_whoosh Water raced passed his body as he stood there. A deep blue color was all around. It fluxed and changed from dark to light. He felt out with his hand and the air moved around it. Causing little bubbles and lines in the color. Then out of the darkness came hands of water. They reached forth and grabbed him. Pulling him further into the darkness._

_His mouth opened to say something, but water rushed into his lungs. Deeper and deeper they pulled him. 'Is this the end?' No. A bright light flashed and then..._

"Hold on, he's coming to." Kakashi opened his eyes to reveal several doctors standing around him. Tsunade was one of them. Her shoulders relaxed and a smile spread across her face. "You gave us quite a scare for a moment. We thought we had lost you." Tsunade moved down the bed to the other doctors. "Well done, and arigato. I couldn't have done it without your help."

There were three other doctors. Each were younger than Tsunade. Two young women and a young man. He spoke first, "Anytime. Honestly I've never seen anyone with this much chakra depletion. Surely he rested between using his chakra."

Tsunade nodded, then motioned them to leave. Kakashi stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the rythm of the heart monitor. Each beep was in order. Each identical to the last one. Tsunade slid the door shut and then looked at him. They hadn't removed his mask or anything else from being in such a rush. They had to cut straight through the clothing in order to reach his heart.

Kakashi listened to himself breath. His lungs filled with nothing but air. His chest slowly rose up and down with each intake and exhaust. Both jounin and sanin were quiet. Tsunade had to tell him what had happened. After all he was passed out cold for the whole thing.

The chair slid on the floor as Tsunade sat next to him. He turned his head towards her, his neck a little sore.

"Whay happened exactly?" His voice was soft and quiet like.

Tsunade smiled, "It's nothing serious. But I suggest only using as much chakra as necessary for the next few days. The needles you got hit with when Haku attacked, remeber there was a liquid on them?"

"It provoked pain. Attacked the nerves?"

"Yes, well it did more than we bargained for. Naruto was lucky to get hit with such little ferocity. Plus he hardly used his chakra after he was attacked. He should be fine now though." Kakashi didn't mind her explaining or telling him that Naruto was safe. But what was so important about the needles. Was something wrong with the way his body reacted to them. What? "Anyways, what I'm getting to is that the posion on the needles causes your body to use up more chakra than you intend. That's why you suffered from severe chakra depletion."

Kakashi still layed there. '_So close to death and I survived, but I let go of Sakura's hand.' _His visible eye looked sad. His head turned back up to the ceiling. All he was concerned about right then was how Sakura and Naruto were doing. "Tsunade-sama, did they find Sakura yet?"

"I'm sorry, but no. The search parties are still looking. Naruto's taking the news pretty hard himself. Kakashi, you'll be out of the hospital in a few days. Once you have regained most of your chakra you may leave without my consent. Until then I ask you to stay put." Kakashi nodded. He wasn't like Naruto and wouldn't try to escape and try to find Sakura.

Kakahsi turned to Tsunade, smiling under the mask, "Who's watching Naruto?"

Tsunade's face looked worried as she sat up and rushed out the door. Kakahsi chuckled in his head. '_This should be interesting.' _

xxx

Tsunade raced down the hall. Naruto's room was the last one on the end of the hall. When she reached it the door was already open. The sight that she saw was one to laugh at. The window was wide open. Two orange legs were wrapped in arms as four nurses held on to Naruto. Tsunade could hear him screaming.

"Let go, let go! I need to help Sakura-chan! Let me go!" Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to the nurses. They moved aside (still holding onto Naruto) and let her slip in. Tsunade reached out the window and latched onto to the top of Naruto's pants.

With one pull he came through the window. Almost knocking over the other nurses. "Tsunade! Let me g-"

"Naruto! Your spirit may be ready to find Sakura, but your body still has to heal. Now sit!'' She dropped him on the bed and shut the window. Naruto sat there with his jaw jutted out and his arms and legs crossed. Tsunade let out a deep breath she had been holding. She was angry at the boy, but that wasn't hard to be.

Naruto scowled and sat there. "They haven't found her yet have they?"

"No. But they are looking. Don't worry she'll return safely. Now, have you felt tired all of a sudden?"

Naruto thought about this. "Nope. Why?"

"Good. Nothing really. Don't use a lot of chakra though until the posion has worn off," this caught Naruto's attention. He was curious.

"What posion?"

"The one on the needles. It drains chakra when you use it."

"That means Kakashi-sensei..."

"He's fine. He did give us a little scare earlier, but now it's taken care of." Tsunade stood up to leave, before she did she turned to the nurses. "Bar the windows and lock the door until tomorrow morning when he's healed." Naruto's mouth gaped open in surprise. '_She's going to imprison me in here!' _

She left with a smile on her face and the nurses got to work. All Naruto could do was sit and watch. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to find Sakura, to see Kakashi, to complete his mission on finding Haku.

xxxXxXxxx

Sakura could see a light in front of them. "Haku, there's light."

Haku put his arm beside her, pushing her a little close to the wall. "Let me go first. The drop is right as the tunnel ends. I think that there use to be a bridge there." Sakura pressed up against the wall. The tunnel was only about four feet wide. Haku passed in front of her and then they continued.

The light got brighter and brighter. Soon it engulfed both of the young shinobi. Sakura covered her eyes with her hand. They had been walking in the dim light for fifty minutes. The sudden brightness had nearly blinded them. Then Sakura bumped into something and realized that Haku had stopped her with his arms. "Now watch me go down and follow. Stepping everywhere I do on the rocks. When I tell you to, you can jump down."

"Ok,'' Sakura waited and watched as Haku climbed down for about 10 minutes and then jumped to the ground. Sakura started the same way. Making sure to place her feet int he same spots as he did.

Haku looked up at her and watched. '_Is it this easy to make friends?' _His thoughts were interupted as Sakura hit her mark. "Ok, you can jump now. It's safe." Sakura nodded and jumped backwards off the cliff. She landed with a thud on the ground. A small cloud of dust encircled her feet.

She stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Ok, now which way is Konoha?" Haku smiled and then turned around. He surveyed the area. Finally he turned back to Sakura and answered.

"I believe it's North of here," he thought again and then pointed, "This way." Haku started walking again and Sakura stepped up beside him. "Want to run?" She smiled and nodded.

They took off. Dust floating in the air behind them. Sakura looked over to Haku and yelled, "I bet I can get to the gate before you!"

"Oh really! Well first one there by sundown wins. The prize, the other one buys them a bowl of ramen."

"Alright! I like naruto on mine!" Sakura sped past him. Haku had hardly any money left, this equaled motivation. He soon was off himself. Coming in close on Sakura.

Twigs snapped, leaves rustled, the two ninjas were blurs amongst the trees. One minute they would come in sight of each other, the next they disappeared. Haku came in close to Sakura. Now it was a neck in neck race.

Some branches were to low and symultaneously, they jumped up to the higher one. They had been racing for eighty minutes when Konoha's gate came in view. Haku smiled and so did Sakura. When they saw each other their faces turned into determination.

First Haku, no Sakura, then Haku, then Sakura; each pulling ahead and falling behind. They were so busy in the race that they didn't notice a small group of ANBU members running through the woods. They sped past leaving the members in confusion on what was going on. Then one pointed out who they were and soon three other people were in the race.

Sakura and Haku were oblivious to the members. All they were focused on was winning. Both of them were having fun though. Then it was the last few yards. The guards at the gate saw the scene and rubbed their heads. They saw all kinds of different things. But nothing like this.

Two young ninjas were running at top speed. Three ANBU members close behind. But having a little trouble catching up to the kids.

It was close to a tie, but Sakura got one step ahead of Haku and crossed the gate. She skidded to a stop and didn't have to look back before Haku was kicking up dust beside her. Both were breathing heavy from the excitement.

Next thing they new they were cracking up. The three ANBU members stopped behind them. Then disappeared into the village to inform the Hokage.

Haku wiped the sweat off of his brow. Sakura did the same, "Wow, I didn't know I could go that fast!"

"Your saying wow, I didn't know I could move half that speed. Well I guess I lost." Haku smiled at her. He wouldn't mind buying his new friend a bowl of ramen. Sakura smiled back at him.

"How about the loser just buys me a drink. We can have ramen Naruto tomorrow. Ok?"

"Good, I'm short on cash." Sakura laughed and then started walking down the street. Haku was close behind. This was her village and he thought it best to follow her.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto sat on his bed. The sun was now setting and his room was growing darker and darker. '_Why did Granny Tsunade have to lock me in?' _It was tearing him apart, waiting for knews on Sakura. '_Where is she? Is she okay? I hope so.' _He stood up and ran his fingers along the cold bars on the window.

"Maybe if I use rasengan I can..." His thoughts trailed off as he heard footsteps down the hall. Naruto went over to the door and put his ear on it. The steps were quick and close together. Whoever it was was in a hurry to get somewhere. Then they stopped in front of his door. He heard keys jingle and the door knob was turning.

In a moment of panic he jumped back on his bed just in time. The door opened to reveal a smiling Tsunade. Her face was happier than usual. Perhaps a little too happy. "Oh good, your not asleep and your still here," she turned her head outside and called, "You can come see him. I want to see his reaction." Now Naruto was confused, curious, and worried what surprise Tsunade had for him.

But it wasn't a bad one. In fact Naruto could feel his stomach settle, his face bright up, and his heart lift out of his chest; which was grownig lighter. A weight came off his shoulders and he was a lost of any words. Joy overwhelming the boy as Sakura stood in the doorway.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto lept off his bed and didn't land until he was right in front of her. Her name was that he could say. Relief of her being okay choked his voice box. He took her hands in his and just held them. His eyes grew large and his vision grew foggy. Sakura smiled and let him hold her hands as tears streamed down his face. "Sakura-chan..."

"I'm alright, Naruto." Tsunade was smiling in the back. Then Sakura turned her head to the hallway and back. "Naruto, I need you to settle down and listen. I'm unharmed and alright thanks to one person." Naruto smiled and was getting excited again.

"I don't care who it is as long as they helped you."

Sakura sighed and mumbled so he wouldn't hear, "Or so you say." More clearly she told Naruto, "Now, promise me you won't freak out or do anything stupid."

"I-I promise." '_What is Sakura-chan talking about?' _Then his smile faded as he saw who walked up behind Sakura. "YOU!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed yet again as Naruto let go and jumped back. Pointing and acusing finger at Haku. "Hi," was Haku said as he stood behind Sakura.

Naruto jumped back up to Sakura and pulled her away, "What's he doing here? He's the one who hurt us! Why is Haku here?" But Naruto had gone too far too fast. Next thing he knew he was on the floor rolling around and with a large lump on his head. Tsunade and Haku stood silently watching Sakura beat up Naruto. Tsunade couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Haku smiled and did the same. Only his sounded like it belonged to a mouse.

Naruto stopped moving long enough for Sakura to pull him back up by the collar of his shirt. "Now listen to me Naruto," Naruto looked at her. "Haku saved my life. He watched over me and fed me. He's now my friend. If you can't except him then oh well. He's staying." With a muffled thud Naruto fell back to the floor.

'_I want to be happy about Sakura-chan's return, but Haku... Well if he saved Sakura-chan then he can't be all that bad. I'll give it a shot.' _Naruto stood to his feet. Sakura stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

With his head hung down until he got to him, Naruto walked over to Haku and held out his hand. "I would like to get to know you." Haku smiled and shook his hand. Naruto returned the smile. '_Maybe this can work.' _

xxxXxXxxx

Kakashi was moved to an observation room; a place for patients with critical conditions. It was isolated from the other rooms and it allowed the necessary machines to be placed in there. He had a heart monitor and a machine that measure his blood pressure every half hour. To be sure he got enough air, an oxygen tank and a mask were given to him. Kakashi layed there with an iv coming out of his arm. It would help keep his heart stable until most of his chakra was regained.

The beeps and cliks of the machines had put Kakashi into a light sleep. Hospitals weren't his favorite place to be. Especially after the one incident in Nakamuru's village.

The room was closed off with no windows. It was bright with lights and every square inch was white. Kakashi stood out like a mountian on flat plains. Once in a while a doctor would look through the door and then go into the room in which all the machines were controlled from. There, camera's watched Kakashi, and doctors could check up on his condition without bothering him.

xxx

The celebration of Sakura's return was calming down. Now Sakura and Haku were seated in chairs next to Naruto's bed. Where he was expose to be resting. But now he was slightly bouncing, still excited to see Sakura alright.

Sakura would giggle once in a while at him as they talked. Haku told of how he was getting by and how he had come to get out of the grave. Naruto felt pity for him. He would never want to go through something like that.

Then Sakura thought about Kakashi and wondered how he was doing. If he had known about Sakura, then wouldn't he have come to visit? She turned to her teacher, "Tsunade-sama? Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was curious about that too. He had never gotten a chance to ask Tsunade if he could visit his sensei.

Tsunade's face grew dim, she looked at the three shinobi. With a sad sigh she explained, "You see, Kakashi suffered more damage than you two. Haku, I'm not blaming you and don't blame yourself, but the needles you used were covered in that liquid. Well it did more than cause pain."

Haku's face showed that he was surprised. His eye's widened and his mind had so many questions filtering through it, "W-w-what do you mean?"

Naruto knew the answer and blurted it out. "The posion also depletes chakra. Since Kakashi-sensei was hit with so many..."

Haku felt his heart almost stop. '_Why didn't I know this? The person who gave me the posion only said that it provoked pain. Wait!-that same person was with Sakura's group!' _"It's his fault!"

"It's not Kakashi-sensei's fault!" Naruto yelled at Haku.

"No. Not him, **_him!_**"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Haku's hands began to shake again. A cold sweat ran down his face and he felt afraid. "That man... he was with you."

Sakura felt her heart leap, Naruto stopped breathing for a moment. Then he asked, "You mean..."

xxxXxXxxx

"Kawada, it's good that you've returned. Is the brat dead?"

XxXxxxxXxX

_bum bum BUM! Who was it that sent Kawada? What's his plans? What about Kakashi? Find out in the next chapter of 'A Heart Bent On Revenge.'_

_Read on..._


	16. Chapter 16: And So It Begins

-1Chapter 16: And So It Begins

The hospital room was filled with silence. Fear eminated from all of them. Tsunade stood there in the doorway. She had an outline of what was going on, but details were far from her reach.

Haku gripped his hands together to keep them still. His heart raced, beating against his chest. '_How could I just go and trust him. I took the liquid without questions or test. How foolish of me. I was used, again a tool for killing. This fate seems to be inescapable.' _Sakura watched as Haku's face showed he was deep thought.

"Naruto, do you know have any idea what he wants from us?"

Naruto shook his head. Even though the wheels in his head were turning, they were producing any result. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I can't think of anything. Maybe... No."

"It doesn't matter if you think it's wrong." Sakura's voice was filled with worry. She tried to keep a straight face, '_That bastard, what did he want with Haku? And why had he given him such a powerful posion? Kawada, we trusted you. If you were trying to harm us, then why be so kind?' _Sakura was literally screaming in her mind. So many questions, so little answers. She did know one thing though, Kawada was really injured when he was in the hospital. '_His wounds were real, they were fresh too. That could mean he was threatened to do this job.' _

Tears slowly streamed down Haku's face. His heart was heavy and a guilty feeling engulfed him. Now that he had become free of revenge, it all came down on him at once. The pointless battles, the confusion in his heart, his rage; Nakamuru, Sakura, Kakashi, and even a little bit from Naruto. Nakamuru and Sakura had shown him friendship and that he wasn't alone. Naruto and Kakashi had held back in the fights and try to explain to him.

"All because I couldn't let go. Because I couldn't listen..." Sakura and Naruto turned to him as he spoke these words.

"Haku what are you talking about?"

"It's my fault! I wouldn't listen! I let my heart fill with anger. I didn't stop myself!" Haku stood up, knocking over his chair. "Kawada, what ever he's up to, he will pay for the way he used us." Then before they could do anything, Haku shot across the room and out the window.

"Haku!" Sakura ran over to the window and leaned out. "Haku!-come back!" But it was all too late. Haku had made up his mind to hunt Kawada. "He can't do it on his own! Kawada maybe weak as we saw him, but who knows what power he has. Plus he's clever and... and..." Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll get him back. Let's hurry!" Naruto spun around to leave the room. But he was stopped by Tsunade. She stood in the doorway.

Her arms were on her hips, taking up all the space that there was, "Naruto! You can't just go off and chase after him. You need to plan. Besides, your injuries aren't fully healed, and that posion is still left in your blood stream. It's not a lot, but it's enough to effect you."

"Tsunade-sama, can't we just extract the posion?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. This, Kawada, person was very intelligent when it came to posions. This posion sticks to the blood cells. Until it wears away, there's nothing even _**I** _can do. Naruto, you can wait until tomorrow morning to go after Haku." Tsunade began to turn around. Then she shot a look at Sakura.

Sakura understood and closed the window and locked it. "Your not taking any chances, are you Tsunade-sama?" She smile and nodded as she left the room.

Naruto frowned and jutted out his jaw. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. Slightly bouncing from the springs. He looked back to Sakura, who wasn't at the window anymore. Instead she had walked over to the door once Naruto sat down. Her head was out and looking back and forth, up and down the hallway.

Then she turned back to Naruto, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't use chakra until tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, I promise."

"Good," Sakura said clutching her hands under chin. "Now lets go." She tossed Naruto his orange jacket. Naruto was confused.

'_What is she up to?' _"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed, her face bright and excited. "I agree with Tsunade-sama, except for the part about not going after Haku until tomorrow."

Naruto stood up on his bed. He hadn't expected this! "Sakura-chan!" Naruto put on his sandals and jacket. Ready to go in an instant. Sakura had never disobey Tsunade before, after all she was the Hokage. But this was different. Somehow. Oh well, she'd figure it out later when she was being scolded for it.

The two raced out into the hallway. Naruto stopped, "Should we inform Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well we should check and see how he's doing, incase he needs to come."

"Alright, I think he's this way." Naruto pointed down the hall and they started moving again. Both of their hearts pounded with excitement. Now they were taking thing into their hands.

xxxXxXxxx

"No, he had somethings to attend to. But believe me, he'll come to us." Kawada talked into the darkness. He stood in the middle of a stone platform. Two torches lit the area, but the light didn't go deep enough to reveal the host of this meeting.

From the darkness came a voice that sent shivers up the bravest person's spine. "You failed in your mission. If the boy fails to be killed, then you take his place. Understand."

"Understood."

Silence. Kawada was afraid when there was silence when in the company of him. _drip, drip, _Water dropped from the ceiling of the cave into puddles that had formed on the floor. Kawada gulped, _'What's he waiting for? I'm loosing my mind just waiting.' _Then his voice broke through the silence like thunder across an empty plain.

"Now, tell me, who exactly did you meet on your travels?" A sigh was released from Kawada.

He straightened up and spoke, "Three shinobi. According to the information I gathered, they're all from Konoha; the Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire country. A young boy, blonde. Goes by Uzumaki Naruto. A young girl, pink hair; goes by Haruno, Sakura. And a jounin. All I know him by is Kakashi. He's our biggest threat. I think the posioned needles I gave Haku should have taken care of him though," Kawada smiled at this idea. He heard a chuckle from the darkness.

"Still as deceiving and clever as ever. Make sure they all find this cave. I want to eliminate any enemy at once! Now go, leave '**_clues' _**to where you went." Another sinister laugh came from the darkness. Then the torches went out. The only light was the moonlight at the end of the cave. '_I hope those shinobi can do something about him. He took my life away, and now he wants to erase any evidence of Zabuza's existence. Some brother he is.' _

Kawada listened as his footsteps echoed in the cave. They disappeared, as if they were canceled out by the evil. Once his last step left the cave, the entranced collapsed. This surprised Kawada. It had never happened before. Usually a bolder just fell in front of it. "Not taking any chances are we?" he said to himself with a smile. Then he set off into the forest, setting marks and traps in places that would lead them to the cave.

xxxXxXxxx

Haku flew through the trees. The moonlight his only guide. He stopped. The stars were plenty that night. They stood out and showed off. Then he noticed how they grew dim and unnoticed as they got closer to the moon. '_Like a shinobi should be. Hidden, away from the others. Waiting to shine after the shroud moves. Stars, they can only burn so long. Humans, all life, it must quit sonner or later.'_

"Maybe sooner than some intend," with that said Haku started running again. Tonight he would avenge Zabuza. Not just Zabuza, but all ninja that had died while fighting someone else's wars. For those who would lose their lives. He would take back what was his. His right to choose his fights. His usefulness in life. Now he had something to live for. Something to drive him forward.

"I'll come back to you. I'll be with you soon."

xxxXxXxxx

Sakura and Naruto raced down the white hallways of the hospital. When they weren't sure where to go. Sakura skid to a stop and decided to ask a nurse. "Exuse me?"

A nurse stopped and looked at Sakura and Naruto. She smiled, "Kids today. Yes, can I help you?"

"We were looking for the room of Hatake Kakashi, if he's in the hospital."

A look of worry came over her face. Then pity filled her eyes. "Are you his students?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. '_Why would she need to know this?'_

"Ok, then I guess it's alright if you see him. This way." Her shoes clicked against the floor. They went down to the end of several halls. Turned around several corners, then stopped before two wooden doors. "He's in here. If he's sleeping, please be quiet. Don't get him excited over anything as well." The nurse turned away and entered another room.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused glances. Sakura asked Naruto, "Exactly what happened at the river?"

He ignored her question, it sounded like sarcasim in the first place. He turned and entered the room, Sakura close behind.

Their hearts sank when they saw their sensei. He lay on a bed in a large room. Besides him on the bed, there were several machines hooked up. A heart monitor, an iv, and stuff to keep his body stable. Sakura walked over to the side of the bed. She gave Naruto a look as if to ask, 'Seriously, what happened?' Naruto stepped beside her and said mainly to himself, "I guess more happened than I knew of."

"I guess he won't be coming with us."

Kakashi's eye opened at their voices, "Not coming where?"

Sakura was surprised and jumped a little. "I'm sorry did we wake you?"

"I'm a light sleeper, a fly on the wall could wake me. Now what were you talking about?"

Naruto jumped in, "Nothing, nothing really. So what happened to you? Did another fight break out?"

"No, it's... let me see... oh yes, severe chakra depletion. You heard of the needles didn't you?"

"Yes. Wow, we didn't realize you got hit with so many." Sakura put her hands down from when she had jumped a little.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Good to see your back Sakura. How'd you get back?"

Naruto would regret his next words later, but know he just wanted to be in the conversation. "Haku helped her. But now he's out chasing Kawada," in a lower tone he said, "Oops." Sakura glared at him.

"Going after Kawada right?" Sakura stopped, her fist a hair away from the top of Naruto's skull. "Don't look so surprised. I wasn't sure about him from the start. That's why I stayed close to him at the river."

"But how? How did you know?" Naruto was baffled. Sakura knew that he had an explanation. So she waited as Naruto was nearly jumping with excitement.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "First it was the cup of sake, oh by the way, thank you Naruto for spilling it." Naruto smiled, even though he had no idea why he was being thanked, "I took a closer look at it while you were asleep. The pieces of cup were lined with a certain slime. Most likely posion. Then their was at the river. Right before the log hit Sakura, I felt a surge of chakra go through kawada. I believe he pulled the log faster down the river to catch Sakura off guard." Kakashi's eye grew sad looking, '_He caught me off guard as well.' _

They stood in silence. Sakura could tell that her sensei felt sorry for not doing something about Kawada sooner. She smiled and turned to Naruto, "Well we better be going. Haku won't wait for us before he attacks Kawada." Naruto nodded and began to turn around. Kakashi sat up in his bed.

"You can't go. It's too dangerous. Get someone else to come with you."

The two genin looked back at the injured jounin. "We can't ask anyone else to be involved with this." Before Kakashi could object, they were out of the room and heading down the hall. Kakashi sat there. His heart racing. He slowed down before the doctors could be alarmed.

'_Those idiots. They can't defeat Kawada on their own. There's something not right about him. His chakra capacity is greater than Naruto's. They'll be like practice for him!' _

xxxXxXxxx

The wind blew in their faces as they raced through Konoha. The streets were empty, shops dark, and hardly any lights were on in the houses.

At that moment they weren't worried about stealth, they just needed speed. Naruto moved, but he felt not fast enough. That's when Sakura surged forward and gained a huge lead. Naruto knew his body could go faster, so he channeled chakra to his feet to get a better push when his feet left the ground. But because of the posion his feet got a larger push than he had expected. Soon he was at least twenty yards ahead of Sakura.

When he tried to slow down, legs pushed harder. Slowly he reduced the amount of chakra in his feet. Slowly Sakura began to catch up. When Naruto could finally rest he was already a good eighty yards out of Konoha. Sakura landed on a branch next to his. Her face red with anger.

"I thought you promised not to use any chakra!" Her face faded from anger to worry. Naruto felt bad, he had promised her. How stupid could he get.

"I'm-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it slipped my mind."

"Sorry isn't good enough! You have to wait just a little longer. Naruto, if you're not careful it could be your life." Sakura felt the hot tears coming to her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She turned away from Naruto and wiped them away. Right now she had to be strong, for Haku, for Naruto. They couldn't do this on their own. They needed her help and she sure hell wasn't going to hold back and cry all her troubles away. "Let's hurry. We have to get to Haku before he gets to Kawada."

The wood made a zipping sound as her sandals slipped off the moss covered branch. Naruto followed shortly after. He caught up to her and decided no more risk. He had to play this safe. "I'm sorry," he whispered to know one in paticular.

Sakura looked at him. The trees passed by like the wind. The moon was out tonight and lit the way. "It's alright Naruto." She gave him the sweetest smile he had seen from her. That lifted his spirits and he raced ahead. Sakura and Naruto were two blurs. Never too far apart, never too close. They raced through the tangle of the forest. That's when Sakura noticed something on one of the trees.

Her feet almost went up as she tried to stop on the branch. "Naruto look!" He jumped over to her to see what it was. "One of Haku's needles."

Naruto looked closer at the tree and saw it as well. It was a wonder how Sakura had spotted it in the first place. "What do you think? Haku's close by?"

"My guess is as good as yours, let's hurry and see if there are any more." There were. Sakura was spotting on the trees all over the place. They seemed to be leading them in one direction. '_Could it be a trap?' _She wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

Naruto could only catch those that reflected the light from the moon. After getting use to spotting them, he found them as fast as Sakura. Well, close enough. The needles created a path through the trees. On each side of them there were needles in the trees. They weren't stuck in various placed, but more like a line. A line right through the forest.

The two genins followed the needles all the way to where the tree line stopped. There they found an open field. It was beautiful at first. '_Just like the clearing,' _Naruto thought. The grass had a certain glow from the moonlight getting caught in the dew. Fireflies flew across the dark green grass as it wavered in a small breeze. Sakura sighed. Indeed it was a beautiful scene, but it would only take one move to turn it into the end of a journey.

As they scanned the field, they noticed something moving in the grass. Sakura and Naruto each pulled out a kunai. They weren't in any mood to hold back on an enemy. Naruto was ready to jump and lash out as a figure rose out of the grass. But just as he jumped, Sakura moved quicker. Before Naruto could strike, Sakura had placed herself between him and the figure.

"What?" His feet slipped on the grass. Next thing he knew he was laying on the wet field looking up at Sakura and... "Haku! We found you in time!" Naruto could see the boy's face in the moonlight. It expressed sorrow, anger, pity, and happiness at seeing his friends.

Sakura smiled and helped Naruto up, both of them turned to Haku. "I'm glad we found you before you went off and did something that could cost your life."

Haku looked up at them. He had been thinking. "You shouldn't have come."

"Don't forget, your not the **_only _**one Kawada hurt! Besides your our friend, aren't we allowed to help you." Naruto said looking at Haku. He then smiled and got a smile from both Haku and Sakura. Sakura and Haku turned to each other and then to Naruto.

"Let's do thing, together." Naruto nodded, "Now all we need to do is find out where that bastard is hiding."

Haku looked over his shoulder and smiled, "I think I have an idea, follow me."

xxx

They followed Haku across the field for nearly an hour. It seemed like it would never end. Their legs were getting soaked with the fresh dew. Off way in the distant they saw a large shape rise above the field, and a pink sunset starting to begin behind it. Naruto smiled at this, '_Only a little longer until the posion wears off. When that happens...' _His excitement began to build up again. He couldn't wait to beat Kawada. He wanted to show him the his true power.

As they got closer to the shape, the light was begining to help show the way a little more. Then Sakura could make a large mountian side. At the base was a cave, but the entrance seemed to be sealed off. "Is this it?"

"That it is!" Naruto's heart lept with excitement and anxiouty at the thought of the fight ahead. When the trio were forty yards away from the mountian that's when they saw him.

Kawada stood on top of the entrance, his arms crossed. Naruto could see the bandages over his face, but the rest were covered by his clothes. The three shinobi stopped. He had come to them. Now Naruto's heart filled with anger towards the man.

Kawada's eyes were dark and filled with joy. He looked down upon them from atop his perch. Letting out a laugh of amusement he spoke to them, "So you've come. I knew you would, such weak beings. You want revenge as Haku did. Well at least I can have some fun, as a morning treat."

A cylinder was strapped across his back, he pulled it off and then removed the contents. Two katana came out. Each with an elabrote design on the blade. Next came off the brown cloak he was wearing. It revealed his entire body wrapped up in bandages, he wore a pair of short black pants. In which in each pocket was another killing device and several posions. Kawada gave one more laugh as the others took out their weapons and got in an attacking stance.

"Pitiful," and then he jumped.

xxx

Naruto jumped back as a katana sliced the air in front of him. He performed a hand seal and then realized a small pain in his arm, '_Damn, just a little longer.' _As he said this, Kawada shot another attack at him, while using the other katana to reflect Haku's needles. The swords were getting closer to him with each strike.

"Hmph," Naruto fell flat on his back from tripping. Kawada thought he had him when... The ground rose up beneath his feet. Sakura stood behind him, smiling with her hand in the ground. But it made no difference to him. Kawada spun into the air as the ground launched him. While he was up there Haku threw many needles at him. Kawada shifted the katana in the air and a rain of needles was shot back at them.

He landed behind Sakura, her eyes widened at the realization. Her body moved to the right as a katana cut through the top of her left shoulder. "Aaaah!" she screamed in pain and grabbed her shoulder. Kawada saw this opening and lifted the katana for the final blow.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled out three kunai and shot them at Kawada. The katana were close to Sakura's back when Kawada jumped back and lifted the katanas to reflect the kunai. Naruto jumped back to his feet. He couldn't hold back much longer. His life or not, he had to help Sakura and Haku.

Haku ran as fast as he could and was in the middle of forming the ice mirrors hand seal when Kawada saw and ran up beside him. Haku was force to stop his hands and pull out needles to shoot at Kawada. The two danced in a fury of blades and needles, everytime Kawada would advance, Haku would retreat. When Haku saw an opening, so did Kawada and they ended up canceling each other out. Finally Kawada slid back in the grass, Haku did the same, needles ready in his hand. Haku was breathing heavy, while Kawada had hardly broken a sweat.

"You fight well. Maybe you should come with me."

"Who... do... you think your talking to!" Haku rushed forward. Kawada smiled and brought forth the katanas. Kawada lunged forward with the swords, just as Haku surprised him. At the last minute Haku jumped and twirled behind Kawada. There he threw the needles, hitting Kawada in the back.

Kawada yelled in pain. He dropped the katana and fell to his knees. Before he could recover, he caught a flash of orange in the corner of his eye. Two Narutos were falling towards him. One of them had a blue ball of chakra in their hand. Then it all happened.

The second Naruto disappeared as the other one, the real one, thrust his hand forward into Kawada's back. Dirt, bandages, blood, everything flew up into the air as Naruto used rasengan on Kawada. When the air cleared, Haku ran over to Naruto and looked down on where Kawada lay. He was still breathing but barely. All the bandages came to reveal a man with bad burns on most of his body. The skin was still peeling away and in other places, muscle shown.

"I wish you would have killed me."

Naruto looked down as he spoke in the same voice that he had heard at the hospital. "Why?" Haku asked the beaten man. Kawada opened his mouth to answer when a laugh came from all directions. It wasn't a number of laughs, just one. One that sent chills up Naruto's spine.

"You failed me, Kawada."

They saw Kawada begin to shake in fear, "I'm sorry. I'll take their place. Let them live, their good people." His sudden change of attitude confused both of them. Then the evil voice spoke. Only this time more calm and even more sinister.

"I will kill you. But you did what I asked, you brought them here so I can kill them. Now that I have them there is no need for you," with those words Kawada's eyes grew wide. Naruto and Haku looked on as they notice that Kawada was struggling to breath. Then they saw a wire leading from Kawada's neck, and a trickle of blood. Then in a moment of horror, Kawada's neck was cut through and the wire fell to the ground, stuck on his spinal cord. "Your next," the voice spoke to them. Now, Haku and Naruto felt true fear.

xxxXxXxxx

Tsunade went into a dark room filled with monitors and three shinobi. They looked at her as she entered. As they did, the screens glitched. "How's he doing?"

"So far so good. He's beeen sleeping for quite some time now." Tsunade looked confused and then took a closer look at the monitors. Her eyes grew wide and she ran out of the room. Two of the operatives followed her into Kakashi's room.

Tsunade ran over to the bed. When she put a hand on the sleeping Kakashi, he disappeared into a puff of chakra. "Shit!" Tsunade hissed through her teeth.

XxXxxxXxXxxxXxX

_Okay, next chapter is the last one in the story. Look for it on Saturday, August 26, 2006. _

_Read on..._


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle

Chapter 17: The Last Battle

Birds began to sing in the morning sun. The sky was slowly changing from a soft morning pink to the usual sky blue. White clouds floated over the field. There stood two shinobi, looking stunned and filled with fear, at the corpse of Shinji Kawada. The wire used to kill him had been cut and lay on the ground.

The wire was warm to the touch as Naruto walked over and ran his fingers on it. "Let's follow it," he said quietly to Haku. Then he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" There was no answer from the girl. "Sakura-chan?" Now his stomach started to twist and turn. "Sakura-chan!" He stood up and ran to the spot where she had been set down. Haku was right on his heels.

When he got there, there wasn't anything. Nothing but an imprint. "Sakura-chan! Where are you!" Naruto yelled into the field. His words echoed across the grass. Then a chill went up their spines as they felt somones eyes digging into their backs.

A sinister voice, one that break the strongest man, one that could strike fear into the greatest Kage; it spoke to them. From right behind them. "That's the girl's name? I'll be sure to put it on her grave. Now what's yours?"

Naruto felt himself fill with rage. "Sakura-chan," he whispered to himself. His fist tightened at his side. "Just when I got her back." Haku noticed Naruto's current state.

He, himself started to feel sorry. Without thinking twice about it, Haku swung around and fired as many needles as he had on him. Behind him stood nothing but a dark cloak. As the needles hit, tiny holes started to appear in the cloak.

Naruto saw Haku's feet swirve and that gave him enough clue to get out of the way. Needles rained down upon the cloak. The ones that missed, struck the ground and were stuck in there a good three inches. Haku threw a fourth round at the cloak when he noticed something, '_It's empty!' _

Indeed it was. When the last of the needles broke through, it fell to the ground. Nothing had been inside from the start. Then Naruto noticed it and came to the conclusion, "A decoy!" But before either of them could act, they felt their arms and legs go stiff. Wires tightened around them. It was impossible to move.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Haku yelled into the emptiness. Then from behind them once again, came a laugh. It sounded like joy, or amusement.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

Naruto grew more and more angry, "How can we know who you are? You haven't even shown us your face!" He knew it was hopeless, but Naruto still struggled against the wires holding him back. '_This guy, whoever he is, he's strong. I have to be careful with this one.' _"Let us go!"

"You know they always scream that. I'll be more than happy to fight you. Infact I'll let you go," The wires lossened and fell to the ground. With that Naruto and Haku spun around. Naruto through his kunai and several shiriken. Haku's needles got mixed in with them and they headed towards the person who had spoken. But before they could hit another cloak, the ground rose in front of it and the attacks were stopped. A cracked laugh came from behind the wall of dirt. "It's always so pathetic to see them try to kill me. I guess there's no point in hiding my face." The ground settled down.

Haku could hardly breath when he saw the face behind the wall. Naruto had to look several times before he could believe what he was seeing. Haku whispered to himself, "Zabuza?"

xxxXxXxxx

Tsunade was too frustrated to yell. All she did was slap her knees and through her papers into the air, "Great! This is all just too great! First Naruto, and now Kakashi. What is it, a team 7 hospital break?" She placed her hand on her head and rubbed her eyes. '_Calm down. I need to help Naruto and Kakashi. If they've gone after Kawada, then things could get messy.' _"Alright, I'm going after them. Send two other search parties to skan the area. Get some medical ninja's with them. They're bound to be injured." The two operatives nodded and then took off down the hall.

She sighed and went to get Shizune. This would require help.

xxxXxXxxx

The branches on the trees brushed past his face. Stealth wasn't important at the time. Right now Naruto needed his help. Kawada may not be the only ninja there. Kakashi went as fast as he could without using chakra. The posion still was in his system. It would be for another twenty four hours. But even if it meant death, he would get them back to the village safely.

As he raced through the trees, he noticed something. The birds weren't singing. Then he saw the needles. '_Better follow it.' _

xxxXxXxxx

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Zabuza was nothing compared to me!" he started to laugh quietly at the thought. Then out loud. "That fool Zabuza, he couldn't even listen to his younger brother."

"Brother?" Naruto and Haku were surprised. Especially Haku, he hadn't known that Zabuza had a brother. "What do you mean?" Haku was still filling with rage from the man laughing at Zabuza.

"I mean, I'm Ebara. Zabuza'z younger brother. I beat him in everything and despised his very presence. Shinobi like me shouldn't be forced to be near weaklings like Zabuza. Power is strength," Ebara declared to them. His face was unreadable. It showed no emotion what so ever. And yet, Ebara was smiling. His voice turned dark and evil, "And soon, very soon, I will have enough power to destroy all who are weak."

Naruto grew even more enraged. Haku was about to lose himself in anger. Naruto stepped closer to Ebara. His fist clenched and his eyes were dark, tears streaming down his face. "Power isn't strength. Power is power." Ebara smiled again. This time it was filled with hidden desire and a murderous intent.

Ebara shook his head as he walked closer to the boys. "You see," he stepped closer, "What children such as yourselves," closer, "don't understand is that," he stopped. "I hated Zabuza. I hated him for being weak. Now, I will erase all evidence of his existence." Naruto's eyes grew wide. Haku reached for something in his pocket.

Ebara's fingers spread out, he held his hands infront of him. It looked as if he were about to play a piano. Haku pulled out a mask. It had been shattered and put back together again. The same mask he had worn at the bridge. Naruto formed a hand seal. Haku placed needles between his fingers.

"Kagen no bushin!" Four other Naruto's popped out of a cloud of smoke. They imediately began charging at Ebara. Haku ran to the side. '_Maybe he'll be destracted with Naruto long enough for me to surprise him.' _

But as Haku moved, and Naruto raced, Ebara lifted up his hands. Along with it came two balls of earth. They rose out of the ground. Attached to chakra strings. Ebara jumped back as Haku paused in surprised and the Narutos stopped. That was a mistake. Ebara twisted himself around and sent the earth tumbling down on the clones. A large cloud of smoke eminated from the ground. The second ball of earth started to come down on Haku. Lucky Haku had fast reflexes and dodged it. But only by a hair. the compacted earth layed in front of Haku's and Naruto's faces. They glanced at each other and then started to attack again. this time they heard a loud crack from the forest behind Ebara. Two large oaks came flying out and over ebara as he pulled his over his head and slammed them to the ground.

Naruto jumped up and concentrated chakra into his feet. Soon he was flying up the tree. Haku dodged the tree by running to the side. A part of his shirt ripped on a branch. Naruto reached the roots that stuck up in the air. There he saw charred marks where the strings of chakra had been attached. He jumped off the edge. Ebara moved his arms again.

This time lifting them into the air one by one. With each movement a large chunk of land would come up over his head. Naruto jumped from each piece. Determined to reach Ebara. But Ebara was moving too fast and he soon had a sheild of earth around him. But the sheild crumbled as Naruto landed on it.

Naruto was dragged to the ground with the shield. But Ebara had disappeared. That's when Naruto felt the earth start to move around. It started to sink in a spiraling motion. Naruto struggled to pull himself free. But the soil had hardened.

Haku came around the tree to see Naruto waist deep in the ground. He slid down the indent in the ground to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But I'm stuck!" Naruto said while reaching out his arms to Haku. "Help me out."

Haku bent down and grabbed his arms. He puled and pulled, but Naruto was stuck. "I'll loosen the dirt around you," he pulled a kunai out and began to gash at the dirt, careful not to hit Naruto. "Here," he handed Naruto an extra kunai and they both dug around his waist. Soon Naruto could wiggle a little. After about ten minutes, Naruto was pulled free. He was a bit dirty, but no injuries.

Both their stomachs felt funny. They hadn't noticed it before. "Hey Haku, have you seen Ebara?"

"Not since I came around the tree." It was strange and this got them worried.

xxxXxXxxx

Kakashi could feel his heart beating against his chest. All this running was good for your health, but he had just "_gotten" _out of the hospital. Then a loud snapping sound came from behind him. At first he didn't know what to make of it when he turned around. Two large trees were lifted out of their roots. He noticed a hint of chakra on the roots. '_Someone's fighting!' _Where ever those trees were going, that's where Naruto would be.

xxxXxXxxx

Naruto performed a hand seal and four other Naruto's popped up. "Skan the area. Ebara has to be here somewhere." They nodded and took off out of the ditch.

Haku helped Naruto up, "We should get out of here. This might be where he wants us."

"I agree. come on." But as he went to climb out of the hole, the ground hardened and became slippery. Naruto fell down on his face and fell back to Haku. "Ok, don't climb."

Haku bent down to look at him, "How about we jump." Just as he finished saying that he ran up at the slippery sides. Right before his foot touched he channeled chakra into his feet and lept over the side. He turned back to smile at Naruto.

"Hmph, I could have thought of that." Naruto picked himself up and did what Haku had done. But he was a little short of the edge and Haku had to pull him up. "Alright, now what?''

Haku was as confused as Naruto. Then they heard the ground behind them start to move. The sides of the ditch started to collasp. Dirt pulled away from their feet and went into a spiral. There it was all being pulled in the center. Naruto and Haku jumped back as fast as they could. But everytime they did, the dirt eroded even faster. The grass tore and was thrown into the air in pieces. Naruto's heart began to race. '_What's going on?' _

Their feet came closer and closer to falling away. Naruto wasn't fast enough and his feet went up into the air. Haku grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Just as he did he heard the trees snap. Wood exploded right beside their heads. A piece of bark went pas Haku's face and knocked off the mask. Leaving a long scar across his cheek.

Drops of blood landed on Naruto's hands. He knew it wasn't him. Then Haku's mask flew past him. "Haku! Are you alright?"

Haku dropped Naruto to the ground. They were far enough away from the whirlpool of earth. "It's just a scratch." Haku was breathing heavely again. Naruto stood up and looked around. None of his clones had returned.

Then Naruto fell back. It was fast and all of a sudden. Before he knew it, he was being dragged on his back. Haku looked up and saw Naruto being pulled into the vortex. He raced to him and went to grab his hands, but he fell himself. Now Naruto and Haku were both being pulled closer and closer to the spiral of earth.

"I can't hold on!"

"We're going to get pulled in!" Then Naruto stopped. They were only a few feet away from the spiraling hole. He sat up and felt his ankles, were there had been a burning sensation. Two wires lay limp. Two shuriken lay stuck in the ground. "But how...?" Haku kneeled beside him.

"That's not important right now," he pointed to the ground in front of them. It was being pulled in. Naruto stood up. That's when the spiral started to speed up. Soon it was pulling the ground in faster than Naruto thought it could. The ferocity of the vortex was enough to frighten Naruto and Haku. "We've got to move!"

Naruto started to race off, Haku came up beside him. But the spiral stopped. So they did. The two looked back at the large hole. "Why..." Naruto didn't get to finish as the ground began to collaps again. Only this time it was in a straight line and as wide as fifty yards. It was heading straight for them. Naruto and Haku didn't take time to think.

They sped off across the field. But each time they turned, the direction of the falling earth would change. "Ebara!" Haku shouted. It was true, Ebara was standing on top of the cave's entrance. His hands and fingers working away to pull down the earth. A smile spread across his face. His eyes dark, but wide with excitement.Naruto tripped and was almost pulled in. But he had enough of Haku saving him, so he got up quickly and started running. Ebara let out an evil laugh that rang across the field.

'_We're like toys to him. He's just playing with us.' _Naruto increased his speed. His anger building up inside. But he hadn't accounted for the rock infront of Haku. Haku's foot hit the rock and he fell to the ground. As his hand reached out, it grabbed Naruto and pulled him down. The ground fell even faster now and was right at their heels when...

It stopped. '_Another trick.' _Haku thought. Then he looked back to Naruto, who was staring up at Ebara. Haku looked too. There was their answer for the sudden stop and them being saved for the moment.

xxx

Kakashi stood behind Ebara with a kunai to his throat, and his sharigan showing. Ebara was having trouble breathing. He choked as he tried to speak, "Why, how?"

"Because you tried to kill them." Kakashi said looking to see if the two boys were okay. "Don't let your guard down." Then without thinking, Kakashi pulled the kunai across Ebara's throat. Instead of blood, a cloud of smoke and a log with a slit through it landed infront of Kakashi; who wasn't surprised at all.

"I wouldn't die that easily!" Ebara's voice came from under the ground. Dirt shifted as he rose up. Earth wrapped itself around his waist and he pushed it up to the top of the entrance."Now, let's see what you can do!"

Ebara's face smiled and his eyes turned dark and seemed mad inside. Something was different about him. He was something else. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as Ebara sent a rain of needles down upon him. He jumped back and dodged them as best as he could. But he was trying not to use chakra, which proved difficult.

Ebara screamed in rage. The tower of dirt grew even taller. Then he moved his arms out to the side quickly. The dirt collapsed and Ebara landed on the mountian, infront of Kakashi. Kakashi moved fast and pulled out a kunai. Ebara formed chakra in his hand and created two katana.

Naruto and Haku watched with amazement at the shinobi's power, "A blade made from chakra!" Naruto stood up as Haku did.

"Naruto, we have to help Kakashi. We'll most likely be severly injured or killed. Are you prepared?"

"I'v been waiting for you." He said to Haku with a smile. They looked at each other one more time before charging at Ebara and Kakashi.

Kakashi caught their movements out of the corner of his eye. _'If I can distract Ebara long enough, maybe they could attack.' _He knew that insults worked. As Kakashi jumped back from Ebara's attacks, their weapons clanged together. "You know I think Zabuza could have done a better job at this."

Ebara's face scowled as he grew angry. "What would you know!"

"Because, I fought Zabuza. I heard about you, but I didn't think you were this weak!" Kakashi was enjoying himself a little, but just a little.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Ebara screamed and lunged at Kakashi once more. Then again and agian. He swung one katana up and then the other one lower. Kakashi jumped and ducked to dodge them. He couldn't hold this up much more. The last attack had almost gotten him. '_Hurry up Naruto!' _Just as he thought that one of the katana cut through his kunai. It was a clean cut.

Kakashi dropped the kunai as a surge of heat ran through his hand. Ebara smiled as he saw this. He gave it one more lung. This time with only one katana. Kakashi fell to the ground, nearly getting hit.

Naruto and Haku saw their opening and went for it. Naruto shot out kunai and Haku began to perform the hand seal for the ice mirrors. The kunai were close to Ebara's back when, he swung around and reflected each one back at them with the katanas. Only it was different from when Kawada did it. This time the chakra from the blade shot them back twice as fast.

The kunai raced at Naruto and Haku. One hit Haku in the right arm. Keeping him from performing the hand seal. Three hit Naruto in the shoulder and legs.

"Stay out of this. Or you'll end up like that friend of yours." Ebara's words pierced through Naruto's heart.

"You bastard!" Naruto raced at Ebara, ready to kill anything that got in his way. This was what Ebara wanted. As Naruto was running towards him, Kakashi saw something.

He pulled out a kunai and threw it into the back of the Ebara in front of him. It disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Naruto behind you!" Just as he said it, the rock behind Naruto shifted and Ebara rose up behind him.

Ebara took the katana and stabbed into Naruto's back. Naruto was still surprised about his sensei's words. Then this searing pain ran through his side. Haku and Kakahsi watched on in horror. Naruto didn't even scream. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees. Ebara pulled out the katana, which was now stained with Naruto's blood.

The katana disinigrated in his hands. "I told you to stay out of it." He laughed at the injured Naruto. Kakashi scrambled to his feet and ran towards Naruto. Ebara saw this and turned his hand over. He then pulled up his hand. The earth that Naruto was on rose up and created a large block. Now the bleeding genin was high away from his sensei.

Ebara smiled and said to Kakahsi, "What now?" The jounin stood there, not sure what to do. Then he began to run. '_What, he's going to attack me?'_. To his surprise, Kakashi began to run up the side of the block. '_Just because I **shouldn't** use my chakra, doesn't mean I **won't** use it.' _

His feet gripped the harden rock. Every moment was crucile. If he used to much chakra, he might not make it to Naruto; but if he didn't use enough, he might make it a little too late. Whatever the chances, Kakashi didn't care. He channeled more chakra into his feet. Soon the distance between him and the top, was dwindling. '_Almost there!' _He crouched on the rock and jumped. It was a large risk. There were so many chances that he could fall back down. But that didn't matter right now.

xxx

Haku watched from the ground. He thought it amazing how much Kakashi cared for his students. "Make it in time," Haku whispered to himself as he watched the jounin take a leap towards the top of the stone tower. "YES!" Haku shouted. He felt his heart pounding and joy overwhelm him. Kakashi had made the jump, this meant that Naruto had a chance.

Ebara heard Haku's joy cry and turned around to see the smiling boy. His hand clutched in a fist.

_'Zabuza! Wait up!'_

_'Catch up Ebara! I'm not waiting. I've got to get this done. This way father will think of me as something.'_

_Two young boys raced towards a large cliff. The only way to the top was straight up. 'Be careful! Mother wouldn't like it if you fell!' Zabuza laughed at his younger brother's comment. He ran up to the cliff and grabbed onto the first stone he could. He was laughing, smiling, happy. Ebara ran to the bottom of the cliff, his brother already fifty feet above him. _

_'Stay there Ebara, you haven't learned how to channel the chakra properly.' Zabuza looked over his shoulder at the little boy. He had brought his blanket. It was worn and torn. Ebara smiled at his older brother. _

_'Your the best!' Ebara shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement. 'Keep going! You'll be a famous ninja some day.' Zabuza smiled and kept going, he had to grab the cliff in some spots instead of walking up the side. It was a little easier than he had expected. Then his hand slipped. Ebara's heart skipped a beat. Then Zabuza swung himself around properly and latched onto the cliff again. Laughing!_

_'I told you not to fall!' little Ebara stomped his foot into the ground, his face frowning._

_'Hahaha, you think I'll be defeated by this little cliff!' Just then his hand reached up and touched were the grass grew at the top. It had taken only forty five minutes to reach the top. _

_At the sight of his brother standing upon the cliff he jumped and shouted,_

_'Yes!'_

Ebara looked at Haku, he saw himself. Himself before he got stronger than Zabuza and stopped caring for his brother. Ebara smiled, this time it was from the good memory.

xxx

When Kakashi reached the top he found Naruto, still on his knees. "Naruto!" Naruto looked up at his sensei. Only his vision was blurring. Kakashi kneeled beside Naruto, "Where did he strike you?"

Naruto's hands were covered in blood as he pointed to his right side. There was a long slice into the side. He hadn't hit any vital spots, which was good. "It's burning, my flesh." Kakashi thought to the kunai that had been hit by the sword of chakra, '_I'll to take a look. Damnit, where's Sakura at a time like this.' _

"Lift it up," Naruto lifted up both his shirts. The wound was much worse on the inside. The flesh around it was simmering, blood oozed out slowly and the skin was bubbling out a green liquid. "What was in that sword," Kakashi spoke to himself. "Alright Naruto, I only know the basics. We need to stop the bleeding. To do that we need to apply pressure. Give me your jacket."

The orange jacket was pulled off. Kakashi wrapped it around were the wound was. It had already began to heal some. The jacket sleeves were tied and pulled tight. Naruto winced with pain at first, but it slowly went away. Kakashi pulled Naruto up. His arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Ok, Naruto I need you to channel chakra into your feet. This will soften the landing." Naruto nodded, as Kakashi jumped off the edge.

Haku and Ebara watched as the two fell to the ground. Kakashi didn't channel enough chakra and clenched his teeth to deal with the impact. The pain spread throughout his legs. By what he could tell, Naruto was ok.

Kakashi was tired from the use of his chakra. But he wasn't going to stop until Ebara was dead. Haku ran past Ebara, and to Naruto. Ebara stood there staring at them. His eyes hardened. "Weak." Ebara sunk back into the ground. This worried Kakashi. He could attack from any where. He turned to Haku.

"Haku, take care of Naruto. By the way, where's Sakura?" Haku looked away from Kakashi at the question. Kakashi asked it again, "Where's Sakura?" Tears rolled down Haku's cheeks. He was about to speak when Naruto interupted.

"She was wounded from the fight with Kawada. I told her to stay back as Haku and I finished him off. But when we went back to her spot, she was gone. Ebara had gotten to her first." Naruto felt tears stinging his eyes. Kakashi's eyes showed sorrow. He took a deep breath and got in a fighting stance.

He looked back at the boys. "Haku, Naruto's unable to fight, I need you to be his guard. If things start to get rough, and your in danger, get out of here. Understood?"

"Understood," Haku turned to Naruto. He was holding his side and taking deep breaths. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to Konoha. Once it's safe." They waited. It seemed like forever. Minutes passed, that seemed like days.

Then, the tower of rock behind them began to crumble. Large chunks fell off, falling right above them. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and pulled Haku out of the way just as five chunks of stone fell on the spot they had been sitting on.

Ebara stood where the center of the tower had been. His face was more sinister than ever. The black cloak he was wearing wavered in the wind. His eyes seemed to loose all life inside. "I'll finish you off here and now. It's taking too long." Ebara moved through the rubble. Only it was different.

His legs weren't moving. He was sliding across it, no, the ground beneath him was moving. The rubble moved aside. Kakashi placed himself between the two boys and Ebara. He performed a hand seal and gripped his wrist.

A sqeaking noise began to sound. Blue lighting spread out of his hand. Ebara stared at it. Fasinated with the power it was erupting.

Kakashi stuck his hand in the ground. His feet began to move and he was running towards Ebara. Ebara smiled and the ground around him shifted. He was lowering himself into the earth. '_I have him now!' _Both of them thought.

Just as Ebara's waist was lowering, that's when Kakashi hit. Rock and dirt flew everywhere. A loud crack filled the air. Ebara didn't have time to react. His eyes widened as the blue light took up his vision. "No!" was all he could scream as the two met. Kakshi's chidori ripped through the rock and Ebara's flesh. Ebara screamed in pain as he was cut in half. Blood splattered in drops all over the place.

Haku and Naruto stared at the scene. Entranced about what could be the end of Ebara. Was the end of Ebara, they thought.

Ebara's top half flew away from the scene, as Kakashi's chidori calmed down and dimmed away. Kakashi's chest was moving up and down, trying to keep breathing. '_Maybe I had gone too far.' _He fell down, he stayed there in a kneeling postition. Infront of him was a pool of blood. beneath it, the remains of what had been ebara's lower half. He stared at it. Something was right though. His head snapped up to Ebara's upper half.

It was laughing. Laughing! But how! "Hahaha, HAHAHA! You think I can be defeated by that!" Rock began to gather around his waist and the ground began to soak up the blood. But it was rock, it shouldn't do that! "If you blow one part of me away, there's still the other half." Ebara began to laugh as his upper half attached to the stone and he was able to pull himself up. His eyes filled with madness as he was there laughing.

Haku had enough. '_I will not sit here and let Kakashi kill himself fighting this guy. I have to end it.' _Haku pulled out a kunai. Naruto looked up at Haku, his face determined and filled with anger. Then that was it as Haku raced towards Ebara. Kakashi saw him speed by and tried to stand up, but it was difficult, and too late.

Haku pointed the kunai right out in fron of him. "Ebara! Today you die! From the hand of the boy who loved Zabuza!" With that Haku lept into the air. His arms pulled back. Ebara stared up at him.

"What...?" Haku thrust his hands forward. The kunai stabbed Ebara in the shoulder. Then he heard a sizzling and reached to pull the kunai out. But Haku's hands were still on it. Driving it into his body. Haku turned to Kakashi.

"Run!" Kakashi knew what Haku had done, he forced himself up and ran to Naruto. Naruto stood up as best as he could. But they would't move fast enough. So Kakashi ducked Naruto's head down and pulled him behind a chunk of rubble.

As he did, a bright light came from the direction of Haku and Ebara. Small rocks flew past where they had hid. Then Kakashi turned to see what was left. But there was a second explosion. Only this time it was from inside the ground. Then, a figure. It was rising into the air.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide when he realized what it was. He raced out and jumped, holding on to the body. When he landed he saw the smoke begin to clear. Nothing. Nothing was left but a hole. Naruto stood up and moved around the chunk of stone. He saw Kakashi set something on the ground and moved towards him. As he got closer his heart began to beat even faster.

Naruto moved as fast as he could to Kakashi. When he finally made it he saw the area Haku had made. Then he looked down. There lay, in front of Kakashi, Sakura. She was breathing! Naruto smiled and fell beside her. "He lied to us."

"To distract your mind," Kakashi stood up. Sakura opened her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, Na-ru-to?" Naruto smiled and stroked her face.

Tears began to roll down his face. "It's alright Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled, then she saw his jacket. It was stained with blood. She sat up. Her head a little light.

She pulled loose the jacket and saw the wound. The green liquid had ceased to come out. Sakura put her hand on the wound. Chakra gathered in her hand and the wound began to close. "You'll need further medical attention at Konoha. What happened here?"

Kakashi walked out to the spot where Ebara had been blown away. He sighed and realized that Haku wouldn't have survived such a blast. That's when it hit him. All the fighting and use of chakra should have killed him. All of this should have used up so much chakra, that he would have just killed over. But, now he felt a little better. He smiled under his mask. _'So, Ebara was the key to the whole posion. How he did it, I don't care.' _

Sakura was sadned at the news of Haku, but she was happy that they had survived. "Wait, Kakahsi-sensei! He used way to much chakra!" they both looked back to their sensei. But Kakashi smiled and waved at them.

"It's alright, Ebara was the key to the posion." The two genin sighed. Kakashi walked back to them. He helped up Sakura and Naruto. The fight had lasted most of the day and it was begining to grow dark. "Let's go home." Sakura and Naruto smiled at him.

xxx

The three of them stood in the sunset and watched as they carved another name into the stone. The search parties had found them walking home and brought them back. Tsunade was relieved and angry at the same time. But they were all safe. Now they stood there and read the new name. It was only one word, since he had been known by only one name.

Haku

XxXxxxXxXxxxXxX

**The End**


End file.
